


【豆鹤】拜托啦！黄油啤酒不要酒！

by NatalieLOL



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Summary: 未完结，HP设定
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“白蜡树，独角兽羽毛，十一英寸。还是和以前一模一样对吧，豆原先生。”

蓬乱着一头白发的瘦小老人颤巍巍地从木质梯子吱呀吱呀地爬下来，吹了吹手上狭长盒子表面的灰，在昏暗的灯光下递给了豆原一成。

“谢谢您啦，奥利凡德先生。”豆原握住稍微有些冰凉的新魔杖，转了转手腕唰地从魔杖头喷出七彩的光，“您的手艺总是令人赞叹，做出来的魔杖依旧和以往一样好用呀。”

“哼，就算你再怎么吹捧，”时光仿佛在他身上停留了的魔杖店店主气呼呼地用布擦拭着这根马上要有主人的魔杖，瞪了豆原一眼，“我也不会原谅你这家伙五年就折断了五只从我这里带走的孩子。”

“哈哈，”对于糟糕的历史，豆原完全没法反驳，只好挠着头傻笑着赔罪，“我也不是故意的。您知道的，像我这种天生狼人，有的时候力气难免会大了一点。”

叮铃叮铃——

挂在门口的风铃响了起来，与周围画风格格不入的白球鞋踏了进来，一阵风式地既卷着长到快及地的黑色巫师外袍飘了起来，又把窄小的店门带着合上了。

“奥利凡德先生，我来保养魔杖来了。”

“你可终于来了，我前几天还算着日子就觉得你应该要来，”奥利凡德一把接过来人从衣兜里取出来的魔杖，热情又快活地戴上眼镜准备立马开工，“来，让我看看这个小可爱。角树，龙的心脏神经，九又四分之三英寸。表面无划痕，使用年限五年。”

说道最后几个字的时候，老板不仅加重了声音，还特意又扭头瞪了豆原一眼。豆原只得装作没看见老人痛心的控诉，摸出来自己干瘪的钱包，往柜台上一倒，就开始扒拉着银西可努力凑整。哗啦哗啦地银币声响了没几下就停住了，豆原无声地垂着狗狗眼看着来人，欲言又止。

“鹤房，我——”

“你怎么回事啊。”鹤房汐恩根本不需要豆原继续说，他从松松垮垮的大衣里摸出来几个闪着和豆原胸前级长徽章一样耀眼的金加隆，毫不犹豫地就塞进了豆原被袖子遮着垂下的手里，同时也蹭到了对方手心的汗，低声问他，“你妈没给你额外的资金么？”

“我还哪里敢让她知道我又搞断了一根。”豆原崩溃地眼睛里都快彪出泪花了，反手捏了捏鹤房的手，给了对方一个感激的笑，“幸好能挑到以前一模一样的买，这才勉强能糊弄住她。”

“那你零花钱呢？暑假你不是过了次生日么。”

“魁地奇世界杯的时候请你吃零食花完了啊。”豆原眼疾手快地捏了捏鹤房立马想要撤走的肉乎乎的手心，这可全都是他逝去的金加隆啊，“而且，最近我又忍不住买了些有趣的魔药材料。”

“我吃零食才能吃掉几个钱？！”鹤房回忆了一下自己最近陡然增多的食量，有点不好意思地红了下脸。他僵硬地扭了扭脖子，目光开始游离，直到落在豆原胸前的徽章才不动了，放空的眼神重燃怒火，“再说了，谁叫你这家伙居然赢了我当上了级长，没彻底吃破产你算我仁慈。”

“然而事实上我就是破产了，现在这点银西可还是我挪用买课本的公款。”豆原特别耿直地把用了很久的钱包递给鹤房看，指着开线了的底部有点庆幸地说，“不过祸兮福所倚。你看，这里马上就要破个大洞了，不过好在我也没什么钱财可以损失了。”

“那你一会儿怎么买新学期教材啊？”

“那倒不用担心，我姐姐说可以借给我。”豆原一脸自信地给鹤房比了个OK，“还附带她O.W.L.s考试的笔记。”

“这么好！”本应该是要同情的惨事，但总是在及格线上下徘徊的学渣鹤房现在却成功地被豆原带跑思路。明明眼睛里已经写满羡慕了，嘴上却还要故作冷酷不在乎的样子，“咳咳，我是说，那你能在为零的预算里搞到课本可真是太好了。不然地话，我还得为了维护格兰芬多的面子，先垫钱帮你买一套。”

鹤房飞快地瞥了一眼豆原的神色，有点担心对方会因为自己这么说而伤自尊。结果在猝不及防地被豆原依旧软乎乎的温暖眼神抓包之后，鹤房有点恼，也不收回视线了，用手往上拉扯眼角，把自己圆滚滚的眼睛捏地跟喷火龙的三角眼一模一样，故作凶狠地瞪着，

“喂，你这家伙都是级长了，就不能像我一样眼神更有杀气一点。”

“噗——”

豆原看着鹤房比起有有杀气更像傻气的鬼脸，没忍住笑了出声，眼睛弯成一条线，整个人气场更温和了。鹤房只觉得自己像是一拳打到了棉花上不得劲，当然事实上，他用手传达的愤怒也确实被豆原软绵绵的白色针织衫吸走了大半。

“好哇，你，你要是到时候被别的学院级长欺负了，我就拽下来这个东西，”鹤房气的卫衣胸前两条带子都随着急促的呼吸一晃一晃，他用手大力地戳了戳闪着光泽的级长徽章，然后又啪啪地敲了敲自己胸口，“直接自己戴了！而且还绝对，绝对不会还你！”

哗啦啦——

一大把金加隆鹤房看都不看就直接倒到了柜台上，拿着保养好的魔杖，推开门扭头就走，力道之大让轻飘飘的木质门很久没能合上。

“行了，鹤房这孩子就是个傻的，不过你愿意陪他装傻我也不管。”奥利凡德撇了撇嘴，摇着头回收了豆原折断的旧魔杖，“我早都搞不明白你们这些年轻人的想法了。柳木，冬青木还有胡桃木这种传统木材以前热手又好用。然而一到21世纪，也不知道是谁带起来的风潮，齐刷刷地都非要用自己的生日代表木材。都说了多少遍了，挑选魔杖是要看契合度的，强扭的瓜根本就不会甜。”

“嘛，世事无绝对啦。”豆原盯着地上从鹤房牛仔裤腿掉落的草屑，眼里划过一丝了然，“再说，我可从来都没有骗过他。”

“一直都报喜不报忧可不是什么好习惯。”

豆原准备拿起靠在墙角雨伞的动作停了，在帽檐形成的阴影之下，他扭头看着依旧低着头擦魔杖的老人，眼神模糊不清。

“魔杖是每个魔法师身体的延伸，总会如实地记录魔力的近况，无论它是被人掰断还是完好无损。”

“但您只需要像以前一样，普普通通地处理掉没有价值的断魔杖就行了。”豆原脱下帽子，站在门口冲奥利凡德鞠了一躬，就不做停留地推开门走了出去，“毕竟大家都认为它们没有价值不是么？”

豆原重复了两次没有价值，稍微在路口张望了一下，就熟门熟路地往与冷清狭小又老旧的魔杖店完全不同的飞天扫帚专卖店走去，像一滴水一样快速地融进了橱窗外热闹的人群。

“好慢啊。”鹤房看到豆原在街角出现，才走进飞天扫帚店里，抢先触摸最新款的实物，“不愧是世界杯冠军队配置的坐骑，瞧瞧这杆身的弧度，还有后面扫把毛的线条，简直棒呆了。”

“抱歉抱歉，”豆原双手合十地一拍，晃着冲鹤房道歉，“我一会儿请你吃冰淇淋好了。”

“那，那倒不用。”鹤房想起来这家伙大概身上除了当做门钥匙的戒指，就再没有值钱的东西了，本打算这次放过他。不过就在话要出口的时候，他突然灵机一动，想到了更好补偿办法，“到时候你借我看看你姐姐的笔记就行。”

“你要是高兴倒也没问题，”豆原笑眯眯地看着鹤房，伸手掀起他的外袍，拍了拍裤子后面看不到的草屑，“本来就算你不提，我也打算给到时候捞你一把的。”

“说什么呢，呸呸呸。”鹤房吐了吐舌头，故作生气地冲豆原皱了皱脸，“我还不见得要翻水水的。我可是充满信心呢！倒是你，黑魔法防御课这种实战课，可提着点心。可别再像之前一样，被博格特变成的赝品吓得大半夜过来找我蹭被子！”

“明明是5：6好么！”豆原毫不客气地也揭了鹤房的短，对于自身勇气的质疑，哪怕是最温和的格兰芬多也会寸步不让地捍卫自己，“我5次，你6次。”

“扯淡，绝对是6：6。”鹤房掰着指头跟豆原数，连扫帚都顾不上看了，“第一次明明我们俩都吓着了，怎么能只算成我的次数？我是拎着枕头跑去找你了，可你那天晚上不也一直都没敢闭眼么！”

“你怎么知道我没闭眼啊？！”

“废话，那当然是因为我也没睡着啊。”

鹤房小声嘀咕了一眼，然后就看着导购员小姐姐姗姗来迟地走了过来。

“哎呀，你们关系真好啊。正好，现在我们店做折扣，朋友一起买第二件八折哦。”

“谁跟他是朋友！”

“谁跟他是朋友！”

豆原和鹤房异口同声后，都气呼呼地瞪了对方一眼，又同步地一左一右扭头。

“哎呀，不是朋友也没关系。”导购员小姐姐笑了笑，巧舌如簧地继续营销，“是对手的就更应该买啦。这最新款的扫帚无论是性能还是造型，都超出旧款很多，绝对是能让你们在新学期里独领风骚的最佳武器！”

话虽如此，但是挂在扫帚下的价格也同样的很美丽。不过很明显，现在挂在豆原前胸上的级长徽章更美丽。

“我买！”

鹤房咬了咬牙，一脸肉痛地交了定金。不过当一枚枚金加隆真的消失之后，轻快而又得意的笑再次爬上了他的脸。鹤房挑了挑眉，把订货单呼啦啦地在豆原面前甩了甩，掀起带着油墨和金钱气息的风，

“真不好意思，这次我要先领先一步了。”

“没关系。”豆原笑地像隔壁糕点店刚出炉的蛋糕一样软乎乎又蓬松，每个气孔都透露着快乐，转了转手上镶嵌着宝石的戒指，“从世界杯回来的时候，我家就已经给我定了。”

！

“你居然没跟我说？！”鹤房撸起袖子，鼓了鼓肌肉，示意豆原的小命现在就系在他自己下一句的回答上了，“都21世纪了，这种事发个短信不就完事了。”

“哪有那么容易。”豆原盯着鹤房泛着粉又闪着光的白皙光滑肌肤，有些不自在地眨了眨眼睛，却也没有移开视线，“回去之后我没去山谷的房子住，而是回了趟狼人族地。你也知道，那种又是一堆结界又偏僻荒凉的地方，根本就不可能有互联网，同样壁炉的飞路网的使用也是限制很严的。”

“这样嘛，”鹤房点了点，却又在看到一只雪白的猫头鹰扑落落地蹲在了前方巫师的光头上，像是立即生效地植了一层雪白的假发时摇了摇头，“不对，你还可以寄信给我啊。”

“你是不是又很久没有打扫房间了？！而且又没有早睡早起？”豆原心里有数地慢悠悠往前走，根本就不担心鹤房的铁拳警告，“我早都发过信了，算算时间，八成是你嫌麻烦，看都不看就一股脑把我的信和学校寄的成绩单一起直接藏忘了。”

“哈哈，怎么可能是这样啊。”鹤房赶紧窜进旁边的书店，拿个小篮子就开始搜刮新一年的教科书，“再说了我房间你又不是没来过，挺干净的嘛！”

少个限定语，是只有衣橱和书柜都特别干净。前者是因为衣服东扔西丢地堆了一地，后者则是因为学渣怎么可能带课本回家？不管面对假期作业再怎么秒睡，起码全都摊在桌子上，乌泱泱铺一大片装样子可是鹤房绝对积极地不能更积极。

算了，你永远也叫不醒装睡的人。

豆原把手插进口袋了，三步并做两步地追了上去，冲着越跑越远的鹤房喊，

“等等，今年保护神奇动物的课本可是会咬人的啊。”

不过鹤房真不愧是永远手比脑子还要快的最出色的击球手，几乎在豆原话音刚落的时候，惨叫声就令人扶额地响起——

“该死！”

“所以说，但凡你能把花在魁地奇上的时间和精力稍微分出来一点点，你也就不会被咬成这样。”

豆原看着鹤房悄咪咪地从楼梯间橱柜里报出来医药箱，一路垫着脚尖踏着猫步力图无声无息地溜回房间。房间里果不其然乱成一团，他跨国各种神奇的障碍物之后，最后勉勉强强地在床边坐下了。

“呵，但凡你对训练再积极一点，就像我刚才出门前还在院子里草坪上练习那样，”鹤房熟练地给自己涂着药膏扎着绷带，毕竟要是没这技术，他怕是一路从小到大受过的伤得再翻一倍，对，没错，多出来的将会是来自父母忍无可忍的亲切教育，“你早就能更快抓住金探子，直接杀死比赛了。”

豆原笑了笑，耸耸肩，并没有为自己看起来一年比一年地对待找球手训练更加怠惰解释。鹤房看着这家伙油盐不进的样子，也没说什么。不管怎么样，他还是挺相信这家伙的，嗯，人品？

不不不。

鹤房瞪着豆原连试探搜寻都不需要，一下子就从柜子下的缝隙里翻出来自己好不容易藏起来的成绩单，毫不留情地撕开，开始逐一点评。

“可恶，这家伙是狗鼻子么？我藏的这么深都能一下子找出来？！”鹤房捂着耳朵在床上痛苦地翻滚，坚决拒绝去听这么残忍的话，在心里疯狂吐槽，“天赋吧！这绝对是什么狼人独有的天赋！”

当豆原脸不红气不喘地点评完最后一个P时，鹤房已经被精神折磨地奄奄一息了，一副只有出气没有进气的样子了。

“行了，行了。”

豆原看着鹤房折腾地一脸汗水，头发也似乎因此比以前更闪亮了一些，有些忍不住地过去揉了揉。果然，发质也变得更细腻了。他心里稍微觉得有些奇怪，但是也没有多想。

“看来我永远都能相信你的天赋了是吧。”鹤房一个鲤鱼打挺翻身坐起，咬牙切齿地抢过成绩单一字一句地说着，“走走走，希望下楼练练的时候你也能这么厉害。”

“小心点，我可是时刻都盯着你的位置呢。”

“无论是级长，还是找球手。”


	2. Chapter 2

不过很可惜，家养小精灵的敲门声打破了房间内剑张跋扈的气氛。

“汐恩小主人，您之前吩咐的下午茶已经准备好了。”怯生生却尖细的声音从门缝里挤了进来，“请问我可以进来了么？”

鹤房唰的一下就把成绩单塞进了被子里，同时把医药箱踢进了床底，匆匆忙忙地甩飞了毛绒拖鞋，拽着豆原就一个猛子蹦到了床上，完全无视豆原的抗议就把一个巨大无比的鹅绒枕头盖在对方脸上，然后整个人斜侧着支棱着手死命把这个翘地过高的枕头上往下压。

豆原被突如起来的一压，差点背过气去，感觉内脏都要从嘴里飞出来了。

“喂，鹤房——”

“嘘！”鹤房在豆原出声的时候，就眼疾手快地一把拽掉床头柜的桌布，任由摆在上面的相册哗啦啦地往下掉，盖住了豆原的声音，然后用气声回复他，“不要让他发现你。”

形势比人强，为了早日摆脱接近窒息的窘境，完全被压在枕头底下的豆原只得在被子底下扯了扯鹤房的衣服暂时答应。然后，在豆原看不见的地方，鹤房一扫之前生动活泼的表情，板着脸微微抬了抬下巴，高声喊道，

“进来吧。”

家养小精灵头低着，完全不敢抬头看自家坐在床上的小主人，只顾着推着堆满盘子的小推车进来。但是他也不敢什么也不看，女主人和男主人离家度假前可是千叮咛万嘱咐让他时刻盯着调皮的小少爷，最好还能够挖出来早该送到家的成绩单。不过这实在是太为难他了，想要在小主人每天乱的都不一样的房间里一眼发现目标，梅林亲至都难，更何况他还只是一个胆小又笨拙的家养小精灵。他有些手足无措地立在房间里，不知是该进还是退。

鹤房拽着被子，以蜗牛般的速度扯着豆原一起如蠕动到了床边。他当然知道这个最崇拜母亲的小精灵被留在家里的目的是什么，不过虽然很可怜他，但鹤房还是硬下心来，目光如炬地看着对方踩着塑料小板凳晃晃悠悠地给他倒茶。不过不知道为什么，这家伙今天的动作比平时都要慢，连切个小蛋糕手都要抖三下。豆原已经开始在被子底下疯狂锤鹤房的腰了，鹤房稍稍侧个身想要避开攻击，却又担心功亏一篑地暴露。所以，最后他只得因为紧张和疼痛，在自己都没有察觉的时候以更加凶狠的目光看着家养小精灵。

“怎么还不结束啊！”

房间里的两人一精灵现在全都在心里嚎叫着同样的一句话，面上却全都屏住呼吸，让重压下虚假的和平紧紧拴在小精灵的手上，将断不断地疯狂颤抖。

啪嗒——

一大坨奶油从抖如筛糠的奶油刀上甩了出来，划过一个堪称完美的弧线后，非常精准地砸到了被子上。家养小精灵整个人都傻了，瘪了瘪嘴，豆大的眼泪和尖利的嚎哭眼看着马上就要出来了。

“出去，出去！”鹤房头都大了，第一反应是绝对不能让小精灵凑过来，“你不要过来。”

“呜呜呜，是我没用！”这些天因为一直完成不了女主人的嘱托而深压心底的自责终于爆发了，小精灵像是在抓最后的救命稻草一样，死活不肯放开被角，边哭边凄厉嚎叫，“又不能收拾屋子，又不能整理行李，也完不成女主人的嘱托，甚至现在连蛋糕都切不好了！我就是个废物，废物！”

“听着，你给我冷静下来。”鹤房被近距离爆发的音波冲击地额发都飞了起来，他强忍着疯狂颤抖的脸颊不扭曲起来，试图安慰崩溃了的小精灵，“你这次只是一时失误，没关系的，相信我，我们都还是爱你的。”

“是，是么。”小精灵眨着凸出的大眼球，豆大的泪水却依旧还没有止住，抽噎着快要晕倒了，但手上的力气却更大了，“那就让我来洗这条被子！这次我一定不会搞砸！”

“不！”

鹤房既不敢让家养小精灵发现自己的成绩单，更不敢让豆原被发现。前几周在得知豆原居然打败自己成为级长之后，他可是在派对上当着所有人的面捏碎了酒杯，发誓要跟对方势不两立，而且还要让他好瞧。这转头要是就被发现豆原上了自己的床，那他鹤房汐恩还要不要面子了啊。

“不行不行不行！”

鹤房嘴里不断重复着拒绝的话，眼睛在看着小精灵，脑子里却全是暴露之后被社交圈嘲笑的狼狈。

“哇——”

小精灵的嚎叫更加尖利了，偏偏屋漏又缝连夜雨，墙壁上家养小精灵保护协会的实时监测报警铃也跟着被激活了，高分贝双重奏响的鹤房眼前简直一片模糊。

死也不行，他霍格沃兹第一BKING就算现在立马从窗户跳下去，就算因为未成年乱用魔法被起诉，也绝对不能被打脸！

“锁舌封喉！”

“统统石化！”

两个咒语一前一后地从魔杖里射了出来，吵人的嚎叫声停止了，家养小精灵保持着脸上悲痛欲绝的表情定格在原地。墙上的报警铃还在孤独却执拗地响着，鹤房甚至觉得马上就要听到那帮西装革履的家伙踏着沉重又整齐的脚步声要来敲门了。

但这又怎么样？

鹤房看着豆原气喘吁吁满脸绯红地坐在身旁，甚至连挥舞魔杖的动作都没有来的及收回。他又低下头看看自己，衣领大开，刚才和小精灵拔河般的拉扯让他浑身是汗。鹤房随意地摸了一下，就发现自己脸上甚至还沾着从周围摔碎盘子里飞出来的奶油。不过一片混乱之中，他却从豆原黑亮亮的眼睛里看到自己居然在咧嘴笑，

“喂，你用的那个魔法我怎么没见过，还挺酷的。”

“彼此彼此，我也不知道你的无杖咒用的这么好啊。”

“那可不，”鹤房的尾巴又翘了起来，但马上他就像是被火烧着了屁股一样得从床上蹦起来，从大衣柜里拖出来一个空皮箱就开始呼啦啦地把桌面上的东西往里面扫，“这才够得上送给我们的格兰芬多五年级级长的‘惊喜’嘛。”

“我看到时候不是惊喜而是惊吓吧。”豆原盯着鹤房要杀人的目光，还是从被子底下把成绩单掏了出来，弹了弹纸上唯一一个同时也是写在黑魔法防御课旁边的O后，笑了笑就塞进自己怀里了，“至于我的新魔法，那自然也是为了某个天天闹腾过头的家伙准备的。”

“胡扯，你才是喜欢多管闲事，就像刚才突然就跑出来施咒。哼，我才不需要你帮忙呢。”

“但我看到了就不能不管，”豆原头疼地把散开的黑发一股脑捋到了脑后，“所以我是级长，而你不是。”

“嘛，反正你现在和我一样都变坏了。”鹤房嘴里咬着终于找到的魔杖，四下环顾了一下，确定没有什么遗漏后，就立马蹦到窗台上，一手往上推开窗户，跨坐在下面的窗框上，回头冲豆原伸手，“快点，再不跑，我们没剩几天的暑假估计就全要泡汤了。不过，我还真挺想看看魔法滥用局和家养小精灵保护协会同时抢人是个什么样子，哈哈。”

“但其实你不跑也没事，你父母多半能摆平，”不过果然豆原还是那个耿直的豆原，有时天然地根本就不会读空气，“更何况这也不是你第一次在家滥用魔法了吧。”

“你好烦啊！”鹤房瞪了豆原一眼，又开始挑战豆原神经极限地把魔杖往后裤兜里插，他就是想找个理由翘家，“就一句话，跟我跑不跑？！”

“跑啊。”警报铃声还是在吵人地响着，伴随着生长而不断燃起的烦躁也还在心里叫嚣着，但豆原此时站在一地狼藉之中却什么都听不到了，只察觉到手下的掌心无比炽热。“你准备好了么？”

豆原一个健步就冲了上去，抱住鹤房就和对方一起往下跳。顶着庄园里一众仆人震惊到眼睛要脱框的表情，豆原和鹤房抽出魔杖，互相指着对方身后，异口同声地喊道，

“火弩箭飞来！”

“火弩箭飞来！”

“所以现在我们要去哪里？”哪怕是低空飞行，在云层中穿梭也还是挺冷的，豆原把脖子缩进衣领下，在流云间声音模模糊糊，“其实去哪里都可以吧，反正他们也不会真的追过来抓你。半天过去了，说不定你父母连罚单都付完了。”

“那不行，这可是我今年第一次逃家成功，必须得去个足够厉害的地方才行。”鹤房一个加速就冲了过来，略有些鲁莽地带着一阵寒风就掀起了豆原的袍角，“你带我去你们狼人的族地怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”即使是豆原再怎么习惯了鹤房有时脱线的发言，但他还是忍不住伸手敲了对方一个爆栗，就想听听这家伙脑子里是不是真的装的全是水，“族地族地，就是只能族里人进去的意思。你和我非亲非故，结界都通不过的。除非等我什么时候成了族长，或许才可以悄悄把你偷渡进去了。”

“那你快点努力啊。”鹤房本来听着前半句觉得很沮丧，但是后半句却又给了他希望，他连被敲痛的头都不捂了，使劲地拍了拍豆原的肩，“你都能打败我当上级长了，那组长应该也不在话下了吧。”

“拜托，现任族长是我爸，理论上讲他去世了我才能继位。”豆原简直要气笑了，长时间在寒风中骑扫着或许已经冻坏了他的理智，又或许是最近的鹤房真的有些惑人心智，他做了一个平时绝对不会做的动作——猝不及防地伸手摩挲了几下鹤房的脸，然乎凑得很近很近，近到鼻舌间喷出的热气都足以交融，“我觉得你与其期待这个，不如自己先努努力进我们狼人的家谱会更快。”

！

“你在做什么啊！”

平时自诩钢板弯了自己都不可能弯的鹤房，心里疯狂吐槽着豆原逾越的动作。但他自己的身体却忍不住又向温暖的地方靠了靠，就跟早上他本来只是路过魔杖店却在看到豆原之后还是忍不住走进去一样，身体突然就不受自己控制了。

唔——

在意识到自己主动吻了对方之后，鹤房干脆一不做二不休地更是主动伸出了舌。周围的凛风环绕着两人呜呜地嗡鸣着，却冲不进来也无法打断双唇间湿暖水汽的交换。鹤房垂下了眸子，颇为认真地看着唇齿交换处啧啧溢流的水沫，还有在自己的努力下豆原终于红润起来的唇色。他得意地抬起眼皮，正打算冲豆原以胜利者的姿态眨眨眼，却在下一秒被对方突然搭在自己脖颈处冰冷的手打破了骄傲。豆原的手也并不移动，就是存在感极强地按在鹤房脆弱的动脉上，微微地用力，让对方必须时刻处在被捕猎住的恐慌之中。

只消一个动作，攻守瞬间转换。

豆原一直安静蛰伏在口腔内部的舌头终于动了，他无视掉鹤房如同小猫崽一样稚嫩轻柔的舔舐，反而大力向前，挤压挤压再挤压对方舌头生存的空间，然后再如野火一般肆无忌惮地从牙根处扫掠一切甘甜。鹤房在颤巍巍悬在高空之上，本来身为最强找球手的尊严和能力让他不屑任何依靠，此时却也在豆原狼般凶狠又不知留手的攻势下，酥了脊椎失了力气，还是将自己最后留存在胸膛里的温暖投入对方炽热的臂膀里。

啧啧——

暧昧的水声不断，唇齿间缠绵的纠缠不停。月色初升，映地鹤房的皮肤更加光滑白皙，发丝更加细腻柔软。控制不住的软糯鼻音也乖巧地不似鹤房平时火爆的画风，一切都开始失控起来。

豆原转了转自己手上戒指状的门钥匙，彻底和鹤房一起放弃了思考，在旋转的迷幻中，只想抓住这触手可及的唯一的真实和温暖。

啪——

凌乱褶皱的黑色大衣落在了玄关的地毯上，紧接着牛仔裤的蓝也调皮地跑了出来。鹤房头上原本打了发胶的发丝此刻已经全部散乱，合着被豆原糊了满脸的涎液以及冰冷的水汽，湿哒哒地一齐紧贴在脸侧，顺着纤细的脖颈往下滴水，知道被豆原温暖粗糙的手揩掉。

豆原终于放开折磨着鹤房嘴唇的动作，任由这可怜的小家伙一经接触空气就红肿地颤抖。无论是狼人的本性，还是他本人人性上的喜恶，豆原都根本无法把视线从鹤房的脖颈移开。比放暑假前更加白皙的脖颈就死最好的画布，既适合压抑在天性中的黑暗去给它添上凌虐的红，也适合炽热缠绵中的爱去给予它最温情的粉。

草莓蛋糕究竟是先吃草莓还是先吃蛋糕？

豆原用身体给出了回答。他一口叼上了鹤房还在不断颤抖的喉结，终止了濒死蝴蝶最后的挣扎。同时，他伸手捂住了鹤房的口鼻，任由窒息的红意从脸颊泛到脖颈，直至蔓延全身。无论是蛋糕还是草莓，他都终将只属于豆原一个人，任由对方优雅且缓慢地舞动刀叉，以最美味可口的方式搭配着，

吞下。

豆原曾经无数次地近距离地观察过鹤房，但从来没有一次让他觉得对方是有像现在一样发着光，无限散发着诱人的气息。狭小的玄关原本是父母想要可以营造山谷中小房子家的温馨，但此刻却方便了自己儿子死死地抓住猎物。

“你会永远陪伴着我么？”

恍惚间豆原好像听见鹤房在说话，但他又觉得这绝不是鹤房会说的话。但是或许是急速生长中的狼人很难控制好自己，心里那团不知名的火又躁动起来了，但此刻却没有长老在族地里帮助豆原平定心虚。他看着眼前发光的月亮，就像远古时最虔诚的狼一样，声带震动，从喉咙里深深地咆哮出声，

“嗯，我会永远爱着你。”

“儿子！”

“糟糕——”

鹤房和豆原的父母从门口闯了进来，他们同时听到了自己倒霉孩子之间的对话，内心只叫不好，赶紧上前把人拉开。俩人的父亲还好，虽然气的胡须还在不断抖动，但姑且没有更多的行动了。而两方的母亲几乎是同一时间挥动魔杖，兜头就是盆搀着冰块的水浇了下去。

“冷冷冷——”

鹤房直接从地上跳了起来，然后就被大毛巾盖住压制了下去。更聪明一点的豆原则被冻的脸部肌肉不断颤抖，但是立马意识到了刚才两人失控的问题，不吭声又有些自责地拉着鹤房的手，跟着大人们蔫蔫地去沙发前坐下。

“对不起啊，都是我家孩子——”

“不不不，这大概是我家孩子的问题——”

两位母亲对视一眼，然后扭头一起冲孩子们咆哮，

“都给你说了八百遍了，让你注意着点，怎么就不把自己身上魔法生物的血统不当回事呢！现在好了——”

“媚娃的血统激活，誓言确立——”

“狼人满月的诅咒效力加强，特质狼毒药剂又要重新研制了——”

“你说说，你们俩现在怎么办？难道真打算就这么绑一辈子？！”

“那有什么不好？！”

“不要！”

鹤房扭头怒视拒绝了的豆原，简直不可置信。媚娃的血统又开始影响他了，浅褐色的发梢越来越亮，甚至开始无风飘动。豆原强迫自己不要去看鹤房，脑子飞快思考，然后终于拿出级长的气势，一脸严肃地对面前的四个大人建议，

“我会负责平日里看着汐恩的，然后在没有更好药效的药剂之前，也拜托汐恩照看我了。”

“媚娃的誓言现在只是口头确立，过一段时间就会消散的。”

“我劝你不要小瞧汐恩这孩子的棘手程度，”鹤房母亲揉了揉太阳穴，然后拿着羊皮纸刷刷地列了一个清单，“口头誓言确实是暂时的，但是媚娃们为了永恒会无所不用其极，毕竟他们最讨厌背叛。接下来，这孩子应该会疯狂诱惑你上床了。”

“但是，你记住。”优雅的贵妇挥了挥魔杖，让羽毛笔停下，看着豆原的眼睛，“如果你想要拜托誓言，那一定不能被他彻底蛊惑住。从现在起，他不再是纯粹的人了，而所有的魔法生物都是野性与狡猾并存。”

“嗯，我知道。”弯弯的月牙从云层后探出头来，将清辉撒到豆原身上，垂下来的头发在脸上勾出阴影，只见豆原勾了勾嘴角，“毕竟我从生下来就不是纯粹的人。”


	3. Chapter 3

暑假最后的几天，豆鹤俩人还是被迫无所事事地关在了家里，就连壁炉都被暴力拆掉了。窗户钉死，俩人只能看着桃太郎自由自在地扇着翅膀盘旋，撩花抚叶好不自在。

“过分，过分，太过分了！”

鹤房一头从沙发背面翻倒下来，整个人上半身顺着沙发背滑下来直到陷进软软的垫子里才停下，抻着脖子歪着头想看缩在一旁的豆原在玩什么。他晃了晃套着毛绒拖鞋的脚，任由宽松的睡裤顺着倒立的下半身落下，露出纤细的脚踝。

“该死的，为什么我的阿尼马格斯形态不是长着翅膀的家伙呢。”鹤房看着窗外桃太郎从高高的树梢飞下，停留在窗台上歪了歪脑袋，和自己大眼瞪小眼，“喂，你难道就一点也不想出去玩么？”

“当然想啊，”豆原根本连头都没抬，不过还是又往后靠了靠，贴心地给鹤房腾出更多的空间，“不过与其抱怨根本不可能实现的事，还不如想想办法曲线救国。”

“啧，所以你现在就沉迷在游戏里爬山游海？”鹤房气呼呼地把手里的抱枕砸到了窗户上，沽涌沽涌就地在沙发上滚了过去，一把抱住豆原弯起的膝盖，凑到屏幕前也不管看的懂看不懂就大喊，“砍他砍他快砍他！”

豆原分出一只手来推了推眼前遮住了大半个屏幕的毛茸茸的脑袋，另一只手飞快地摁着按键，咻咻咻地武器击打声不绝于耳。

“哇，居然死了，换人换人！”鹤房越看越入迷，在豆原死了一次之后就接扑过去抢过掌机，翻个身就把对方当成软乎乎的靠垫，连头顶呆毛被热乎乎的鼻息喷地一翘一翘都不管了，圆滚滚的眼睛专注地盯着屏幕，“哼哼，你可太菜了，看我给你露一手！”

“去你的，你可从来都没玩过这游戏啊。”

“新人都是怪物，懂不懂？”鹤房仗着自己比豆原胳膊长那么一丢丢的优势，抢下来掌机之后就立马举读档重来，“跟你哥我斗，还嫩着呢哈哈哈哈。”

其实最近身高已经快追上鹤房了，但豆原还是顺势垂下胳膊环住躺在自己身上的鹤房的腰，把下巴放在这头棕色小卷毛上，忍不住深吸了一口从发梢深处散发的香气。鹤房扭了扭头，觉得压着他的重量有点沉，但也没有说什么，反而更往后靠了靠，侧头随意地亲了豆原一口，现在换成他试图让对方安分一点不要烦自己打游戏了。

“啊啊啊啊，右边右边右边！不是不是，左边左边左边！”

鹤房不仅手上的腰杆跟着主屏幕左右晃动，就连身体也忍不住跟着倾斜，仿佛这样就能给屏幕中活蹦乱跳的小人有加成似的。豆原被这家伙躺在身上左蹭又蹭，本就是青春期的狼人身体此刻简直就是幸福的苦恼。仗着鹤房看不见，豆原红着脸想要悄悄拽一个抱枕过来稍微挡一挡。

“淦！为什么要突然冒出来个拦路怪啊！”

在屏幕中小人被巨龙一尾巴拍飞之后，鹤房也气的直接扔掉掌机往侧边一滚，猝不及防地离开了豆原越来越热的身体，趴在软软的地毯上一动不动开始自闭。

“喂，你还好吧。”豆原也顾不上处理自己了，笑地停不下来，嘴上明明说着安慰的话但在鹤房听来怎么都很刺耳，“嗯，坚持了一分钟，可以的可以的。比我第一次玩的时候厉害。”

鹤房想了想刚才自己放出的豪言，羞耻地没说话，像条死活不肯翻面的咸鱼一样，就踢了踢脚象征性地扑腾一下。

该死的，这游戏明明看豆原玩的时候也没有这么难嘛！

“嘛，毕竟是麻瓜发明的游戏，”豆原不愧是常年撸猫顺毛圣手，对于鹤房的心态洞悉地一清二楚，立马铺好台阶让这家伙下，“巫师还是需要多适应才可以做的比较好。越厉害越传统的巫师大概越不能理解麻瓜设计师的思维吧。”

“那当然，”鹤房果然立马满血复活了，又恢复了自信满满的样子，拾起掌机又爬上沙发粘着豆原坐下，“不过麻瓜现在也挺厉害的。为了成为新时代最强的傲罗，也必须要学习他们的长处啦，现在经受的苦难也是必经的磨炼，冲鸭！”

“你现在还想当冲锋陷阵的傲罗？”豆原挑了挑眉，语气温和地看不出来任何倾向，“现在可是和平年代，可没有什么当救世主的机会。”

“我是那么肤浅的人么？！你可不要小瞧了我的觉悟啊！”鹤房嘴里跟着屏幕里拿着圣剑的小人一起呜哇大叫，气势满满地一刀劈开黑雾缠身的怪物，一个跟头就跳上了闪着光的高峰，“能救一个是一个，做不了全人类的救世主又没什么大不了，能当一个人的英雄也足够啦！”

鹤房咧嘴笑地又张扬又肆意，不过说完帅气的台词之后就害羞地挤着眼睛做了个鬼脸，虎着肩膀神气活现地扭头冲豆原嚷，

“吓到了么？！怎么样，被鹤房大爷帅到了吧！哈哈！”

果然，这家伙根本就帅不过三秒。

鹤房或许以为自己已经完美地摆上了BKING冷酷的表情了，但是在豆原看来毫无阴霾的笑意还是从上扬的眼角里飞了出来。阳光闪闪发亮地跳跃在对方年轻的面庞上，豆原简直要被晃花了眼。

果然，这家伙还是一如既往地闪着光。

豆原伸手揉了揉鹤房最近变得更有光泽的发尾，把这个骄傲地翘着呆毛的头压了过来，跟着一起笑地说出了最近的口头禅，

“那就继续一起来玩游戏吧！”

总有人生下来就是带着光来的，激活了媚娃血统只不过是让光能够从眉梢眼角更好地跳跃到发尾和指尖吧。豆原低头看着鹤房扔开游戏机坏心地隔着裤子握上自己精神了很久的‘大家伙’，捂着嘴努力压住声音，在胸膛最后最重地一次震动之后，才濡湿玷污了鹤房闪着健康光泽的手。

“继续么？”

鹤房自己也喘息着，在媚娃血统控制下，他每一口吐息都炽热又带着勾，像羽毛般轻柔地搔着豆原不断颤抖的睫毛。生理汗水粘腻地从额头滚下，划过笔挺的鼻梁后，在豆原还残留着婴儿肥肉肉的脸颊蹦了蹦。他努力地闭着眼，任由鹤房探头像幼猫一样青涩而生疏地小口小口舔舐充斥着自己味道的汗水，舌尖一卷就像是吃到极致美味般啧啧地咽下。明明没有坚硬的倒刺，舌头所及之处却让豆原的脸红到近乎破皮。

豆原依旧闭着眼，哪怕光亮快要突破睫毛的避障，模模糊糊地从底端一线映入。他手上握住鹤房脆弱的动作不停，像是在与虎共舞般游走在与自己内心欲望失控的边缘，又重又快地变换着身形，一直拖到胜利的黎明爆发出白光。

“你——”

遵从理智就这样敷衍了鹤房，说会话豆原的内心已经难受地快要撕裂了。发泄完了之后的贤者时间，豆原比哪一次都要疲倦，从心灵深处冒出的空虚与痛苦简直快要吞噬了他。这让他根本就不敢看鹤房。

随着多余荷尔蒙排出，鹤房倒是短暂地从媚娃本能里找回了自己的理智。本质直男的他并没有觉得男人之间的互相帮忙有什么不好意思的，但是看到豆原莫名其妙地有些痛苦，他还是决定装个傻把话题刷过去吧。不过明明这家伙当时是拒绝和自己绑在一起的，怎么现在还这么奇怪？

嘛，算了。

乐天派又心大的鹤房又靠回了人自己专属的人体暖炉，错开对方最近有些变粗又扎人的胡子，

“那就继续一起来玩游戏吧！”

“玩个屁啊，这种辣鸡游戏就不应该存在！”

在只有自己一人的火车包厢里，豆原稳重成熟的形象彻底崩坏。他气的站起身来把手机扔到对面软皮座位上，抖着手抽出魔杖如临大敌般指着——

唰啦——

包厢的门被打开了，小羊皮靴即使踏在地毯上也气呼呼地发出踢踢踏踏的声音，由此可见来人的心情是有多么爆炸。

“气死我了，那帮小崽子们。”鹤房不自在地扯开了束缚着自己脖子的领带，踢上了门就皱着眉头跟豆原抱怨，“先说好，要不是他们太奇怪了，我才不来找你。我可不是来蹭什么级长包厢的。”

“就算你是真的来蹭也没什么。”豆原一甩袖子，把还亮着屏幕的手机拨拉到了身后，看着鹤房被人扯地衣衫凌乱的样子，忍不住翘了翘圆润的嘴角，笑地软乎乎的，“反正你开学之后，也要搬到级长套间里面和我一起住。”

“请你尊重一点你的对手好么！听好了，是对手！不是什么过家家玩闹的欢喜冤家。我们可是从一年级一路打到四年级的对手，我可不想就这么没分出胜负就莫名其妙地和解了！”鹤房一把挥开豆原，想要看看藏在这家伙身后的是什么，“让开，要是违禁品的话我可就毫不留情地给你没收了，哪怕你这家伙是级长。”

“等等，你——”

豆原心里大喊糟糕，但是还是没拦住。

“啊——！！！！”

鹤房真的是一蹦三尺高，下意识地就跳到了他觉得最有安全感的豆原身上，从兜里连拔了几次才拔出来自己的魔杖，对着屏幕上惨白大笑的鬼脸嘴抖着半天都喊不出咒语，只能彪出来一波更比一波高的尖叫。

豆原这时候才发现，不知道何时通关过后的资料片加载了进来，白衣飘飘流着血泪的女鬼正嘎吱嘎吱地冲镜头一刀又一刀地砍下来。

“你是变态么？居然玩这种可怕的游戏！”

鹤房锤着身下的豆原，瑟瑟发抖地不仅闭紧了自己的眼睛，还同样捂住了豆原的眼睛。

好吧，作为虽然每次都会被吓到，但其实玩过不少恐怖游戏的魔法界游戏宅，豆原挠了挠自己头，没好意思说这游戏其实主要的卖点是解谜而不是惊悚。

“嘛，其实我也挺害怕的。不过你已经帮我先叫出来了，所以现在就还好吧。不过没想到你这么怕鬼啊，明明学校城堡里飘来飘去的幽灵都和你关系挺好的。”

豆原坐下来，把被子里的冰水推过去给鹤房发烫的脸降降温，同时拆开了一个巧克力跳跳蛙给他塞过去。

“我才不是怕它们呢！我只是被它们丑到了，学校里的幽灵们那可是人美心善。”鹤房大口大口像是泄愤式地咬着巧克力，把盒子里的人物卡片啪地一声拍到了豆原额头，“我那只不过是把你的份额叫出来而已。嗯，份额差不多我2你8，就是这样，不许反驳！”

豆原把人物卡片从头上拿下来，和里面动着的校长对视了一下，两个人都忍不住笑了出来。

“笑什么笑！”鹤房从包里掏出来怪味豆，想都没想就摸出来一颗塞到了豆原嘴里，然后得意地看着对方像是吃到什么糟糕味道后瞬间变白的表情，“有本事开学了和我约一次夜探禁林，看看到底谁能从巨蜘蛛腿底下走一个来回？！”

“咳，同学们，我必须要说——”

鹤房眼疾手快地把卡片背过去，又把手机屏幕上女鬼的脸贴上去，绝不放过任何试图嘲笑过他的人。果不其然，上了年纪的老年人也遭不住，吹着胡子就从画框里跑走了。

“要不要这么杀敌一千自损八百？”

“不管，反正我对自己有信心。”鹤房也从袋子里摸出来一颗不知道味道的怪味豆，扔进了自己嘴里，“你看着吧，绝对是橘子味。”

然后就在豆原目瞪口呆的视线中，鹤房的脸寸寸惨白，下一秒就扣着嗓子往洗手间奔过去了。

“好吧，”豆原把手机拿了回来，抓紧最后有网的时间继续肝游戏，笑地像只大型秋田犬，“还真不愧是你啊，鹤房汐恩。”

火车到站之后，级长照例是最后一个下车的，负责确认车厢里没有学生有东西落下。在抓住了3只蟾蜍和五只老鼠之后，豆原可算是配合着低年级的级长把这帮孩子全都轰下了车。

“啧，搞得这么狼狈可真不像你啊。”鹤房倒也没闲着，不过他就只挥挥魔杖，负责给每一个宠物补个睡眠咒而已，“要去换身衣服么？”

“狼狈是因为不在乎，反正有万能的魔咒在。”豆原给自己施了个清洁咒之后，随意拍拍外袍的褶皱就算完事了，“至于换衣服就算了吧，本来就已经晚了。还要去换衣服的话，估计赶不上开学晚宴了。”

豆原最后一个跳上小船，魔杖尖放了一个荧光闪烁，示意船家开船。不过还没等他翻出备用领带给自己系上，就听见自己对面的鹤房别别扭扭地冲自己挥了下魔杖，

“容光焕发！”

“嘿，你现在居然会用这个咒语了？”豆原可真是大吃一惊，毕竟以前的四年里，他俩每次考前通宵抱佛腿或是肝论文的时候，第二天从来都是蓬着头发就敢去上课，甚至因此一度在考试周失去校草宝座，“我记得你以前还嘲笑过别人有时间学这个不如多练几个攻击咒嘛。”

“时代变了啊，大人。”最近被麻瓜电视剧荼毒的鹤房张嘴就是这么一句经典台词，伸手把豆原衬衫的纽扣一路扣到了最上面的第二个，然后才满意地拍了拍手，“你可是半个媚娃的暂时誓约者，一举一动都代表着我的审美好么。”

“那我还让你满意么？”

豆原走到队伍最开头，首当其冲地推开了晚宴厅的大门，收起了一直以来温和的笑，而是在四周复古的电烛火下只将锋利冷峻的侧脸展示给其他学院。随着每一步前进，明暗在豆原的脸上变换交接着，唯有凛冽又带着肃穆的眼神始终亮得震人心魄。格兰芬多五年级级长的威严和气势庇护着身旁的学弟学妹，又在坐下时不经意地一瞥向对面其他学院扫射。

“马马虎虎。”

鹤房虽然嘴上这么说，但还是贴着豆原坐下了，还从桌子上摇了一勺自己最爱的土豆沙拉给他。

“吃你的吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

嗞啦嗞啦——

扯皮了半个世纪之后，校董会终于同意安装电灯，捏着鼻子算是姑且容忍了这些不发热的‘蜡烛’入侵古老的城堡。从此以后校园里的调皮鬼可算是找到了新的乐子，日复一日地热衷于干扰电压，让白炽灯里的钨丝明明灭灭地闪着电光，好吸引所有人的眼球，当然，如果能得到一些人抱怨的骂声，他们可就更神气了。

但这些以前无往不利的小花招在今天统统失了效，金璧辉煌的晚宴大厅里迎来了谁都无法移开视线的派对之王。校长还坐在最前面用勺子挖着布丁，惬意又安静地给自己的晚餐收尾。但是底下长桌周围青春期总在躁动的孩子们已经快要坐不住了，一时间都在大胆地冲从头到尾都在发光的鹤房递着带钩的眼神，或者干脆脱掉外袍显摆自己健美的肌肉。

不过就算外围学生再怎么群魔乱舞，鹤房和豆原周围的一圈却老老实实地甚至安静出了一个真空圈。鹤房还在专注地与美食搏斗，豆原倒是先注意到这奇异的温差。他放下刀叉，伸手冲坐在自己对面刮空碗已经刮到癫狂的同学挥了挥手，

“你还好吧？”

“还好，还好。”

良好的家教让同学飞快地抬了下头回答，然后豆原就看着这家伙终于停下来快要把手里空碗刮破的动作，眼神开始涣散，鼻血简直是止也止不住地就甚至要飞流直下三千尺了。

“喂，你这根本就不是没问题的样子！”

豆原赶紧抽了一大堆纸巾冲过去硬是捂住了对面同学一塌糊涂的鼻子，结果这家伙就像是被迫拉出水的鱼一样从静止状态突然开始疯狂挣扎，硬是要推开糊了他一连的纸巾。这样大的动静自然也引起了鹤房的注意力，他终于从牛排里探出头来，带着沾了嘴巴一圈的酱汁，迷惑地歪了歪头。

天，天使——

“没事，没事。我好的很！”同学露出仿佛此刻就算死去也满足的笑容，比着大拇指就满足地向后倒了过去。豆原赶紧伸出胳膊把这家伙捞了回来，点亮魔杖喊校医过来，然后就看着在鹤房跑过来帮忙的时候，猛然弹起仿佛回光返照一样，全身都散发着快要升天的光，大喊一声，

“入学格兰芬多真好啊！”

就算在格兰芬多魁地奇夺冠的时候，鹤房都没见过这家伙像现在这么激动过。

“什么嘛，”鹤房撇了撇嘴，他在心里再强调一遍自己只是迟钝又不是真傻，大概也猜出来又是媚娃血统在作怪，“不要这么随便就把学院挂在嘴上啊，你这个混蛋！”

豆原不赞同地抬头瞪了鹤房一眼，扶着同学就要把他带到空气更流通的大厅外面。鹤房虽然嘴上吐槽着这同学太废，但脚上的动作不停，一路小跑地就追了上去，抬起对方另一边的胳膊就架在自己肩膀上，一起往外走。

“看什么看啊，”鹤房凶凶地瞪着周围走到哪里就跟到哪里的炽热目光，最后落回了豆原和平时一样带着平静但并不平淡的黑眸，“老实坐在那里吃饭，不许跟过来，也不许浪费粮食！”

“我以为你会挺享受当一把万人迷的。”

“哼，那也不要是这种纯粹源自媚娃血统的吸引力。”鹤房作为纯血家族里最叛逆的小巫师，对血统的优势简直嗤之以鼻，骨子里有着真正如钻石般纯粹锐利的傲气，“宁可他们在魁地奇场上目不转睛地盯着我，或者在黑魔法防御课上为我的无声咒喝彩。沉迷于神奇生物血脉的那点优势，和那些叫嚣着看不起混血的废物又有什么区别！”

鹤房气势汹汹地一脚踹开大门，任由凛冽的秋风吹起脖颈上的金红色围巾。周围的火红的枫叶和璨金的银杏叶唰唰地抖动着，他略有粗鲁地甩了甩满头的落叶，扔开豆原的胳膊，把快要垂到地上的同学背起，又像是不放心地用力往肩上扛了扛，

“这里我来就行了，级长还是赶紧回去看护那些新生小狮崽吧。”

然后也不管豆原同意还是不同意，反正鹤房就自顾自地大步穿过漫天飘散的金红，不做丝毫停留，渐行渐远的身影最终与格兰芬多色融为一体。

真正的格兰芬多，傲气可从来都不比别的学院少，只不过对同伴谁都比不过的信任和对自己实力的自信，让他们在大多数时候显得只剩下真挚到鲁莽的勇气。

豆原站在原地，大概是全校唯一一个看待鹤房的眼神还是与以前没有区别的‘正常人’，依旧是温温和和。他转身挥着魔杖，指引着新生踏上错综复杂的楼梯，在不断变化中总能沉稳地寻找到正确。

不过，在所有人都变了的时候，还没有改变的人又怎么可能是正常人呢？

嗅觉灵敏的狼人早在当年第一次的见面，就比任何人都要早地认定了最棒的猎物。而在其他普通的人类经过第一年的接触之后对鹤房幻灭之后，他还能稳稳地透过表面的脱线不靠谱，看到这家伙会一直闪光下去的格兰芬多之心。

天赐的兽性有的时候用用也没什么不好的，对吧？

豆原对着肖像里会动的胖夫人念出了口号，推门就看见被迫打断晚餐的鹤房正瘫在沙发上，无精打采地嚎着饿。他笑了笑，从兜里掏出来一直都随身备着的巧克力扔了过去。

“谢啦！”

鹤房潇洒地单手接住，撕开锡纸包装边吃边开始幼稚地抱怨，

“都把巧克力塞进裤兜了，就不要还把刚施过咒语的魔杖也放进去。你看看，都化了。”

豆原把两侧裤兜内层的布料拽出来，对着什么也没再抖出来的地面摊了摊手。

“行吧，我就知道你这家伙当了级长之后循规蹈矩就剩这点想象力了。”鹤房转了转眼珠，从怀里掏出来一张地图，举起魔杖表情肃穆，“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”

“喂，活点地图现在可是校园违禁物啊。”豆原皱着眉头怀疑地看了看墙角里鹤房装的满满当当的箱子，“我记得之前是谁义正言辞地说要收缴违禁物的？！”

“这个当然不是真正的活点地图了，只是玩笑商店的低配版仿制品了”鹤房像是确认完毕之后，挥了挥魔杖把这个故意做旧的破烂牛皮纸卷了起来，塞到了屁股底下，“不会显示人的行动了，只是会标注一些密道的存在啦。”

“所以？”

“当然是现在溜去城堡的厨房啦，”鹤房激动地坐在沙发上抖腿，“我就悄悄地拿一点就行。”

豆原本能地觉得这事哪里有些不靠谱，但是很明显没吃饱的鹤房是不会跟他讲道理的，甚至因为媚娃血统激活之后这家伙现在更加任性了。

“就这么一次！”

“嘛，反正你每次都这么说。”

鹤房根本就不放在心上，甚至还嚣张地敢把心里话直接当着豆原的面讲出来。

密道的门有些小，毕竟平时是给身材矮小的家养小精灵使用的。但这根本就难不倒鹤房汐恩这个在花式破坏校规上天赋异禀的小天才，他和豆原对视了一眼，露出了一个一看就是‘妈妈已经三天没打过我’的坏笑。

砰——

一只黑色的小柴犬从半空中掉落到了地上，在豆原无奈的目光下，先是快乐地追着自己的翘翘的小短尾巴转着跑了好几圈，才安静下来，努力用两条后腿支撑地，两条毛绒绒的前爪一个劲儿地扒拉着豆原的西装裤。可惜西装裤的料子太滑了，黑柴一次又一次地滑下来，看着眼前‘从犯’还是无动于衷地站着，终于忍不住懵逼地又委屈又怕引来别人注意，低低地叫唤了几声

“学会了那么难的阿尼马格斯就用来偷吃，嗯？”豆原看着鹤房犬笨拙的样子，笑着蹲下身，托住狗头就是一阵乱揉，“要是让变形课的教授看见了，又要气的心脏病复发了。”

“汪，汪汪——”

“好了，别吐槽我为什么不跟着变身了。”豆原站起来，刚刚推开其实还挺有重量的门一条小缝，就看见鹤房犬迫不及待地往里窜，然后惨兮兮地卡住了，“现在知道了吧，你现在根本就不是虚胖。”

鹤房呆呆地看着自己明明已经塌下去了一圈的毛发，又低头看了看自己确确实实卡在半空不断扑腾的小短腿，整只柴都傻了。

豆原手上继续用力，把门又推地大了一些，灶台的热气已经铺面而来了。鹤房犬嗷地一下跳下地，转眼就跑的不见影子了。豆原自己倒是不饿，就站在密道门口替鹤房防风，等着这家伙心满意足地大快朵颐之后回来。

事实证明，最后是豆原当上级长而不是鹤房，对格兰芬多的积分来说可真的是太好了。

“呦，你也出来夜巡啊。”斯莱特林的级长举着发光的魔杖，从远处甩着绿袍踏着小羊皮靴施施然地走了过来，远远地就冲豆原打了个招呼，“哎，怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

“就是你在这里抓住几个倒霉鬼了？”对方侧了侧身，露出身后被迫老老实实地跟着他走的一大串各色衣服的学生，其中金红色简直灿烂地连成一片，晃得豆原眼睛疼，“这里可是钓鱼执法的好地方。”

“活点地图？”豆原试探性地问了问，耳朵动了动，听到细碎的脚步声在身后的小门里越来越响，赶紧抖了抖宽大的外袍不动声色地又遮住地更多了一点，“那里的密道是你们专门放出来的？”

“嗯哼，不过我们级长内部不都管它叫寻宝图么？”斯莱特林的级长有点疑惑地看了看豆原，不过也没多想，毕竟豆原可是全校闻名的好学生，“你看，今天一晚上我就抓了这起码几十个积分了。不然，我们怎么可能允许这种东西在笑话商店出售。不过那帮家伙两头吃钱，心也是黑的不行。”

豆原摊了摊手，唇动了动，想说的话被突然起来的风打断了，宽松的长袍飘了飘，藏在背后的魔杖微弱地亮了一下。

“什么？”

“没什么，就是我才刚来这里，还没抓到一个呢。”

“嘛，那你得好好加油咯。”别的学院的级长可一点都不好心，用魔杖点了点豆原的肩，擦肩而过之后才幸灾乐祸地说，“不过厨房这里，我想抓来抓去也就只有格来芬多的贪吃鬼会来吧。等着瞧，明天一早你们绝对是沙漏里积分最少的。”

豆原一成的长袍又动了动，不过这个时候可没有风了。

“好了好了，他走远了。”

鹤房犬从豆原的袍子里如弹射的火箭一般冲了出来，气呼呼地冲着远去的绿色袍子蹦了蹦。嘛，倘若他现在是人形状态，估计已经挥舞着魔杖冲上去了。管他什么扣不扣积分，先出出气打爽了再说。

“你怎么搞地一身都是奶油啊。”豆原看着眼前从黑柴秒变牛奶柴的鹤房，再低头看了看明明袍子已经垂下了，却还是有些凉凉的小腿，感觉事情有些不妙，“你这家伙该不是吃完没擦嘴就跑出来了吧！”

本来还在闹腾的鹤房柴一下子就跟被施了石化咒一样，定在原地，然后立马全身毛发炸起，扭头就融进墙根的阴影，撒腿飞快地往级长单人套间跑。

豆原只好认命地掀开袍子，做好了接受一片狼藉的心理准备。不过，真的看到之后，他忍不住翘了翘圆润的嘴角，

“真是的，忘记嘴上正叼着草莓蛋糕要带出来给我，也不是什么丢人的事嘛。这种时候反而希望你能更理直气壮地坦率一点啊。”

豆原举起魔杖停了停，最后还是伸手捏起唯一看起来还比较干净的草莓塞进了嘴里，

“真甜。”

他笑了笑，施了一个无声的清洁咒，在夜色下抹去了所有痕迹。

走在回去的路上，豆原倒也不急，毕竟鹤房大概需要一点时间清洁身体。级长套间里的浴室只有一个，往常坦诚相见到没有什么，但是现在嘛，大概需要多慎重思忖一下了。不过当他冲着入口处的肖像喊出口令时，对方的表情有点奇怪。豆原还没来得及多思考一下，就发现自己再也不需要细想了。

“人变柴犬！”

砰——

视野突然一下子从高空降落，豆原一下子有些没有适应过来，啪嗒一下用自己柔软的肚子触了地，甚至还在柔软的地毯上弹了弹。一只散发着浓郁奶油香气的手伸了出来，把他抱到了怀里，狂撸不止，力气大的让豆原怀疑等自己恢复了人身之后怕是要秃。

“别的变形咒估计我是对你施不成功，”变回人身之后的鹤房把沾着奶油的脸凑到黄色柴犬的大脑袋前，快乐地揉了揉软乎乎的腮，“不过你是狼人嘛，多少和犬科有点关系。反正试试而已，失败了也不亏。”

豆原倒也不生气，反正变形咒的解咒他也会，虽然做不到和教授一样一次成功，但是多试几次总归能成。但是看着鹤房神采奕奕的样子，他的少年心性也起来了，有点好奇这家伙到底打算做些什么。

噗通——

世界在豆原面前天旋地转，白花花的泡沫在他面前咻地散开，只剩下噗噜噜的水泡从他自己嘴里冒出来。他就是进了放满哈哈镜的房间一样，浴缸底部在眼前变形扭曲。

豆原这下可算是反应过来了，他这是被扔进水里了啊。不过还好，他挥了挥小短腿，刨了几下就把脑袋探出了水面。然而下一秒，豆原却恨不得自己还沉在水底。

人形状态下的鹤房惬意地靠在浴缸边缘，本来支着胳膊在仰头看天花板上绚烂的图画。不过当他听到水面传的动静时，他低了低在浴室灯光下更加白皙的面孔，澄澈通明的圆眼珠微微一动，像飞起的泡泡般闪烁着稍纵即逝的光。水珠从抬起的睫毛下滴落，摔进鹤房周围层层的白色泡沫里，漾开了一层水波。

豆原连狗刨的动作都停下了，任由自己又噗噜噜地的吐着泡泡往水下坠，在堆满泡泡的水面下方，悄悄地对着鹤房胸前两点的粉嫩红了脸。

“生气了么？”

鹤房可不允许豆原就这么跑掉，一把抓住柴犬湿哒哒地小尾巴。

豆原没动。

“生气了么？”

鹤房手上一用力，把豆原犬拽了过来，挤了两坨沐浴乳就往对方身上抹，动作又轻有重。很明显比起真的帮对方洗澡，不如说戏耍的意愿更大。

豆原还是没动。

“啧，没意思。”

鹤房看着这家伙还这么老神在在地不动声色，一时也想不出更有意思的玩法了。他唰啦一下破开泡沫站起身，准备扭头去架子上拿洗发露准备好好洗洗自己头发上的奶油。

哗啦——

浴缸里平静很久的水面突然剧烈震荡，无数的泡沫顺着流水溢了出来。

“现在你满意了吧。”

鹤房感觉身后的温度一下子拔高了，扭头就对上豆原不知是气还是羞，反正全红了的身体。他像是终于恶作剧成功了一样，勾了勾唇角就打算理直气壮地领下惩罚，

“是又怎么样？”

“格来芬多，扣——”

鹤房伸手撩开豆原湿漉漉垂下来的额发，直接把带着霍格沃兹最甜蜜糕点的气味的吻怼了上去。


	5. Chapter 5

草莓，樱桃，芒果，黄桃。

缤纷多彩的酸甜气息在豆原嘴里爆开，随即却又立马被藏匿于鹤房唇齿间轻盈的奶油压了下去。湿软的舌头从前端一路缠绕纠缠到尾端，迎头撞上了浓郁巧克力酱逐渐散去的最后一点苦涩。来不及吞咽而从嘴角层层溢出的涎液拉出暧昧的银丝，像最脆弱的蛛网般在两人赤裸的胸膛间飘飘荡荡，最后坠落在唯一突起的粉嫩上。

进攻状态的鹤房手逐渐下移，在拂过豆原软乎乎的脸颊时反手一把掐住。他轻轻地抬了下纤长的睫毛，看着豆原的脸像豆柴一样被扯变形后，眼里带着不加掩饰的笑意，微微分开了原本紧紧贴在一起的唇。

“舒服么？”

鹤房也不等豆原的回复，就又带着温热的吐息莽莽撞撞地扑上去，小口小口地移动这吮吸着豆原的下唇瓣。他赤裸的身体也跟着一起移动，跪坐在浴缸底部，轻晃着劲瘦的腰肢，哗啦哗啦地搅乱一池春水的同时用自己凸起的粉嫩蹭着豆原同样赤裸的胸膛，若即若离。

晶莹剔透的水珠顺着他圆润的肩头滚落，却在中途随着主人改变坐姿的动作改道飞溅。碎玉流珠在空中激荡碰撞，闪着七彩的光泽坠入浴缸表层层层堆叠的泡沫里，和这如梦如幻的一切一起消散，露出水下真实又蓬勃的灼热。

自从激活媚娃的血统之后，鹤房本就热情坦诚的性格就变得更加过火，时时刻刻都游走在即将爆炸失控的边缘。只消一个火花，就会立刻不可阻挡的焚毁一切，在窒息中体会灭顶的愉悦。就比如现在——

豆原身前平静的水面无风却骤起波澜——

鹤房一直眯起的眼尾突然上挑，紧接着原本就蛰伏在水下的另一只手准确地捉住了对方刚刚复苏抬头的大野兽。野兽桀骜不驯地继续昂着头，甩了甩周围的水珠，试图给这个狂妄的驯兽师来点颜色。但鹤房虽然青涩但力气却大的惊人，他牢牢地锁住了野兽微微凹陷的颈部，然后用最柔嫩的手心反反复复按压着光滑的头部，直到对方被呼噜地从嗓子里冒出舒服的声音，才一路往下顺着表皮暴起的狰狞青筋一路向下，拽住了湿哒哒又毛绒绒的尾部。被抓住了弱点的野兽全身猛地一僵，然后带着似乎破釜沉舟的气势开始疯狂地前顶，带着必胜的心思要撞破桎梏着它的柔软，咆哮着把自己咸腥粘腻的涎液喷涌地涂上去。

豆原的身体越崩越紧，明明浴室的排风扇还在呼呼作响，他却依旧完完全全被石楠花的香氛气海淹没。湿哒哒的水汽蒸腾弥散，带着仿佛溶于水的春潮钻入豆原因为热气完全敞开的毛孔，侵占全身每一个角落，拉扯吞噬他为数不多的理智。不仅如此，明显不溶于水的咸腥粘稠液体也汩汩地从底下新开的泉眼里喷出，糊在他身体表面，和令人窒息的水汽一起收紧。

咣当——

被套上了枷锁的野兽终于甩脱了烦人的桎梏，得意洋洋又威风凛凛地抖着自己的头，终于在攀登到顶峰之时奋力地呐喊出声。与野兽身心一体的豆原也跟着一起终于松弛下来，靠着浴缸的滑溜溜的壁缓缓往下滑。他有些疲惫地眯了下眼，然后视线虚虚地下移，投向了自家野兽的好朋友。

等待了许久的小野兽早都在围着笼子外面精神地又蹦又跳很久了，之前就已经火热地冲上来又戳又撞豆原略显粗糙的腹肌。可惜小野兽的主人鹤房一直以来都走着和豆原势不两立的对手路线，这让它常常在清晨或者午夜梦回之时自娱自乐。

不过，现在嘛——

豆原明知道够了够了，不应该再继续下去了，否则媚娃的临时誓约效应会越来越强。但是当他看见小野兽此刻在可怜巴巴又不好意思地流着泪时，就还是像被蛊惑一样伸出了被水泡久后已经有些皱的手。

白光一闪——

泡皱后比平时更加粗糙的手刚刚一碰，对面的小野兽就激动地再也等不急地扑了上来，像主人阿尼马格斯后的柴犬一样吐着舌头湿漉漉地舔了上来，溅了他一手，顺着修剪地圆润的指甲像是断了线的白珍珠一样颗颗飞出，然后在水面滚了滚就沉了下去。

豆原飞速地眨着眼睛，视线被唯一一颗溅到鹤房脸上的白珍珠吸引。它晃晃悠悠地闪着光泽，划过肩头，吻过锁骨，落在胸膛，最后顺着在水面若隐若现的长腿滚入不可查的幽深之中。

细腻，圆润，丰靡。

可以是珍珠，也可以是肩头，亦可以是大腿下恰到好处的震颤。

可惜——

理智逐渐回笼的豆原猛地闭了下眼，入浴前助兴的香槟还好好地在池边的玻璃杯里闪着澄澈的光。但他此刻觉得酸味气泡细细密密地顺着喉管往上涌，呛得他忍不住自发变成了柴犬。

“无论如何，现在的鹤房只是被媚娃血统操控着诱惑我。”豆原一边生无可恋地划着水准备离开，眼睛却也还是忍不住地盯着鹤房，根本无法拒绝那说不上是来自鹤房本人的蛊惑还是媚娃血统的诱惑，“他又并不是真的喜欢我，而我居然还差一点没能克制住。你真的是太糟糕了，豆原一成！”

砰——

释放过的鹤房也同样在难得地找回理智之后，有些尴尬地不知道如何是好，干脆同样也跟着一起变成了柴犬，然后瞪着黑沉沉的狗狗眼盯着豆原。

哼——

鹤房柴下半身完全沉在水里，但是上半身的小短腿还在水面飘着。短短的四肢努力地跟个永不停歇的螺旋桨式地扑腾着，扒拉着水花吃力地在原地旋转着，想要先发制人地留个生气的背影给豆原摆脸色。可惜一波水花袭来，好不容易转了90°的鹤房柴就又毫无抵抗力地被拍到了浴缸壁。一抬头，他就看见本就离岸边近的豆原早已在他挣扎的时候爬上了岸，此刻正小小的眼睛里露出大大的疑惑地居高临下地看着他。

可恶！

鹤房柴被豆原柴一口叼住脖子上的软肉被拖上了岸。他已经羞耻地放弃思考了，就全凭本能站在岸边噗噜噗噜地甩着毛上的水珠。趴在一旁的豆原柴猝不及防地就被甩了一头一脸水，目瞪口呆地在一片模糊的视线中，看着鹤房柴在湿哒哒的瓷砖地面上打着滑往外跑。

扑通——

鹤房柴就像是坐着滑滑梯梯一样，在冲出浴室大门的时候，一头栽进了门外柔软的地毯里。

“不行，不行，不能笑。”豆原柴转过身重新一头扎进了池子里的水里，可惜立马咕噜咕噜冒出的泡泡还是泄露了他笑地停不下来的事实。之前鹤房带来的悲伤心情又被他本人身体力行地驱散掉了，豆原在心里想着，“算了，来日方长嘛。”

一门之隔的外面，鹤房就像是踏着风火轮一样急急火火地连滚带爬地冲回了自己的房间，保持这柴犬的样子就跳上床，任由柔软蓬松的被子完全淹没了自己。

“该死的，已经第二次了。”鹤房平日里最不齿那些连自己都控制不好的巫师，但他从来没想过自己有一天也会变成这样，甚至想要半推半就地干脆以此为借口去真的骗豆原签下永久誓言。他有些羞愧，但是心理的隐秘之处却还悄悄地升起失落，“该死的，居然才第二次。”

晚上在级长浴室里闹出来的动静就算再大，也只有豆原和鹤房两人知道。但是入学晚宴上引起的骚动，可就是全校人尽皆知了。在如今种族平等的背景之下，学生的神奇动物血统向来都是校方不主动公开，但本人也不会刻意隐瞒。所以当校园新闻社的人拿着魔法相机拦下鹤房汐恩的时候，后者也十分干脆地点点了头，

“没错，我确实暑假激活了媚娃血统。”

“哇，酷。”咔嚓咔嚓的闪光灯亮起，记者越看越觉的鹤房怎么拍都好看，这时候可一点都不想着要省着点用昂贵的魔法胶卷了，“不过听说刚才校医务处那边找你约谈过了，能否透露一下具体内容么？你知道的，有些同学现在因为害怕再被你蛊惑而感觉到很不安。”

“这倒是无所谓，无非是开了点药水而已。”鹤房汐恩从兜里掏出来一瓶看起来粉粉的液体晃了晃，当着面记者的面就拧开瓶盖干脆利落地仰头灌了下去，“好了，现在大家都不用担心了。”

“诶，等等别走啊，还有很多问题我要问。”记者看着鹤房喝完药之后脚步不停地就往北塔楼走，带着翻飞的黑袍擦过他就快速地往前冲，“鹤房学长，大家都想知道你有临时誓约者了么？”

“我有，”鹤房急着要去上课的脚步猛然收住，手一抬就接住了从袖子里滑出的魔杖，一甩袍子扭身指着快要贴上来的记者，杖尖闪烁着荧光硬生生地逼退了缠人的对方，“所以请你现在离我远一点！”

鹤房汐恩的黑魔法防御课成绩和天不怕地不怕的惹祸能力可是向来都是冠绝全校的，记者可不想就因为过于八卦而立马去校医室躺着。他连连退后摆着手，然后看着这抹金红色的身影隐入圆形的活板门之后。

“嚣张什么呀，纯血叛徒。”看着鹤房的身影完全消失之后，记者有些懊恼地收回了自动书写羽毛笔，啐了一口，“反正媚娃根本就忍受不了长时间离开誓约者，迟早都会被我挖出来的。”

砰——

记者刚一扭头就撞上了一个尖锐的魔杖，然后还没等他意识到发生了什么，反而是脖子一痛，就暂时失去了思考的能力。

“把他送去医务室吧。”

打着金红色领带的来人冲同伴淡淡地嘱咐一下，垂下了袖子遮住刚刚伸出的手刀。刚刚合上的圆形活板门又打开了，占卜教室特意营造出来的昏暗光线扩大了他胸口的阴影，遮盖住了级长徽章金属边缘锋利的光芒。

“你这家伙怎么来了？”鹤房挑着眉看见豆原自顾自地在自己旁边的软垫下坐下，一边摆好道具一边忍不住倾斜身子靠过去低声耳语，“你不是一直看不惯我用这种神棍课水选修课的学分么。”

“可是现在我得跟着你啊，”豆原环视下周围，果不其然不友好的目光占了多数，“媚娃在历史上的传闻有多不好，你自己心里就没点数么？居然还敢就一个人大刺刺地继续选这课，你是真不怕这帮信奉媚娃与灾难是共生体的家伙们群起而攻啊。”

“切，这你就不懂了。反而越深信的神棍，越会只是静静观察命运而不是出手干涉。”鹤房无所畏惧地翻了个白眼，然后就开始无所事事地用袖子擦着水晶球玩，“剩下没什么本事的墙头草，加起来也打不过我。什么时候，我鹤房汐恩做事还需要看别人眼色了？”

“所以这就是你今天一早上又让格兰芬多积分沙漏里的宝石又少了十颗的原因？”豆原看着鹤房鼓起腮帮就要辩解，伸出手就狠狠戳了戳对方气呼呼的胸膛，“别辩解，顽皮鬼都跟我说过了。你今天一早上可是揍了好几个缠着你的狗仔记者和狗皮膏药追求者。”

“嘿，兄弟你今天穿的这么帅，就别说这些不开心的话题了。”鹤房心虚了一下，好吧他确实下手稍微重了那一点，只好生硬地切了个话题。不过说实话，他根本就没看出来豆原穿的和昨天有什么区别，“你现在选了这门课也好，到时候又臭又长的编故事作业可一定要借我抄啊啊啊啊！”

“要是想OWLs能考过的话，就自己写去。”豆原挥了挥魔杖，把这学期自己的课表飞到鹤房眼前，然后就看着这家伙先是愣了一下，然后简直是欣喜若狂地翻出了一张揉的皱皱巴巴的牛皮纸开始逐一对照，“为了看着你，我这学期的课专门都调成和你一样了。”

“哼，那也没什么用。”鹤房可是自顾自把豆原当成对手针对了四年，自己可是有一圈志同道合的朋友的，“我其他课可都有很多朋友的，你根本就管不着。”

豆原这下没说话，只是笑了笑，然后就当着周围因为信念问题实际上比别的课的学生都更加关注鹤房的占卜课神棍同学们的面，猛地抬起鹤房的下巴，看都不看就能直接凭着临时誓约的微妙链接，一下子就吻上了正确的位置。

唔，唔唔——

鹤房惊诧之下瞳孔剧烈的震荡着，但是身体却因为媚娃血统而逐渐安顺下来。翘在头上的黑发随着主人头部轻晃而打着旋儿落了下来，安静地贴在了脆弱白皙的后颈上，在豆原手中柔顺的滑出。他的脸颊一寸寸爆红，却还是艳不过被豆原低垂的专注目光灼热的唇色。

“你疯了么？”

在鹤房心里，豆原毕竟还是被迫卷进来的无辜者。他之前宁可打伤狗仔也要掩盖住对方的身份，就是不想在誓约结束之后还给豆原添不必要的麻烦。尤其是，鹤房其实还有一点喜欢对方，所以就更加想要快点拉开距离，快点消耗掉临时誓约的魔力，快点重新开始。

他发誓，现在，他绝对没有被媚娃血统控制，也跟本没有主动去用血统蛊惑豆原。这是鹤房想尽办法趁豆原在处理学生会事物时，专门分开了一上午冷静后的成果。

“没有，”豆原眼睛有着鹤房看的懂又看不懂的认真，“我只是想要官宣，鹤房汐恩的临时誓约者是豆原一成。而这帮神棍传播风言风语的消息绝对是最快的。”

“可是我不想！”

“你不想也得想，”这么多年半真半假的互动下来，豆原怎么可能看不出来鹤房现在就是在口是心非。所以他也就强硬起来，配合着对方开了个半真半假的玩笑，“再不官宣，怕是开学第一天格兰芬多的积分就要被你糟蹋光了。”

话毕，豆原专门对着鹤房转了转自己胸口的级长徽章。而后者一时心虚地不敢直视这道刺目的光，只好半推半就地捏着鼻子认了，然后自暴自弃地趴下来开始吹茶水上的茶叶梗转移视线。

“从这个杯底残留的茶渍，你看出来什么了，鹤房先生？”

“呃。”

说实话，鹤房汐恩什么都没看出来。不仅如此，他其实还在喝干茶水的时候，因为心里想着刚才的闹剧，不注意地吞下去了好多茶叶末。这么一来二去，这杯子里的茶渍根本就不是占卜要求看的原生纯粹状态嘛。

“就，灾难？”鹤房硬着头皮编了个大概神棍们最喜欢也是最好发挥的答案，心里煎熬地一秒一秒地数着还有多久才会下课，“大概会在木星进入摩羯座的下礼拜在我身上发生？”

好的，最基础的时间地点人物全部都凑齐了！

鹤房仔细回忆着课本上第一页的知识，可算是长舒一口气，一抬头居然看见教授欣慰地笑了笑。

“看来这个暑假你长大了很多啊，都知道茶渍预言主要是用来占卜自身命运的。”教授激动地手舞足蹈地夸奖着鹤房，就算看到鹤房已经一副见鬼的神情也不在意，反而觉得对方终于开始掌握了占卜的精髓，“没错，茶渍预言虽然因为解读的方式太过多样而不被主流认可，而且也不在考试内容中。不过作为专业的占卜人，我们不能只为了考试而学习！来，让我们为愿意主动追求知识的鹤房先生鼓掌！”

“所以你最后也没有说我的解读对还不是不对。”鹤房尴尬地差点同手同脚地走回自己的座位，他向来是不相信什么命运之类的东西的，现在被周围神棍同学和教授阴差阳错地一夸，简直是如坐针毡，恨不得立马冲出去，“教授还是那个神叨叨又狡猾的样子。”

“不过我偶尔还是觉得她有几把刷子的，”坐在一旁的豆原饶有兴味地翻着几乎是教授一个人自吹自擂的教学用小册子，“就像言语是有魔力的，有些时候是真的会一语成谶的。”

“废话，要是真的没有魔力的话。我们的魔咒学老师怕是要收拾铺盖回家了。”

“不不不，你还没有真的明白。”豆原回想了一下暑假他在族地里的修炼，摇摇头，心里决定再更加认真地在接下来几个月盯着鹤房，“神奇生物的血统是真的很奇妙的。”

“这些神神秘秘的东西我确实不懂，”鹤房哗啦哗啦把桌面的东西扫进背包里，听到水晶球被撞得发出噼里啪啦的声音也不停下。一甩背包，他就往外冲，“马上魁地奇的训练就要开始。你要是敢再不好好训练，甚至输掉下礼拜第一场比赛的话。都不需要命运安排，我就让你提前面对灾难！”


	6. Chapter 6

从额头滴落的汗水无声无息地被飞行中的球员甩在身后蒸发，而时间则比金色飞贼溜得还要更快，悄悄地扇着翅膀送出了一缕占卜课上的传言之风，就足以在一周后完全掀翻全校所有人四年来对豆鹤关系的认知。

“狗屎，你是还没断奶的小狗么？”鹤房瞪大了眼睛拉起宽大的袖子，松了松了手就想要甩掉正紧紧跟它交叠在一起的另一只肤色微深的同类，“松开，不要在大家面前牵我的手！”

“不行，都官宣了要是不牵手那岂不是更奇怪！”

“那也不需要时时刻刻都黏上来牵手啊！你是有皮肤饥渴症吗？！”

豆原挑了挑眉，没有说话不过也同样没有放开手。空着的另一只手绅士地推开紧闭的位于地下魔药教室的门，果不其然地闻到了熟悉的冲洗魔法胶卷的药水味道。他默默地在心里数着——

1，2，3——

咔嚓——

脖子上吊着绷带的校园小报记者愣是爬在已经开始左右摇摆的栏杆上，举着魔法相机就对着之前揍过他的鹤房一阵乱拍。看着那摁快门凶狠的力道，鹤房完全可以想象出来校园新头条马上就要更新了。这对从入学第一天起就在校园小报头条买房了的他来说，本来并没有什么可大惊小怪的，甚至他还有点喜闻乐见。

“最狂新生，鹤房汐恩刚入校就怒下战书，一人力克数十学长！”

“万千少女的梦，狂卷蜂蜜公爵半数巧克力的最新霸主诞生！”

“深夜里也不会黯淡的金红！燃烧吧，真正的格兰芬多之魂！”

就是这样，就是这样。

当然后面也有他从来不放在心上的讨厌副标题，例如——

“——惜败于豆原。”

“——可惜全部都是义理巧克力。”

“——完美照亮禁闭室的所有角落。”

鹤房汐恩美滋滋地回忆着过去他辉煌的战绩，自动遗忘后面不开心的事情。他也顾不上掰开豆原的手指，拖着对方就自来熟地走过去猛地拍了拍看起来似乎有点眼熟的记者的肩，

“呦，这回又打算怎么夸我？”

“哈？”记者翻了个白眼，用看白痴的眼神瞅了又瞅鹤房，直接视线越过去对方的肩，投向了正常人豆原级长，“他这几天是被你关了禁闭了么，怎么一点新闻都没看过？不过可算是为民除害了，干的好啊，豆原级长！”

“喂喂喂，看清楚到底是谁在跟你说话，”鹤房一甩手就把豆原拉到身后了，趾高气昂地俯下身把自己的大脸怼到记者的镜头前，桀骜不驯地只挑高一边眉，“再说了，豆原一成怎么可能关得了我禁闭？你这家伙明明是个追新闻的，还净是瞎脑补，不客观！”

“拜托，鹤房汐恩先生。”记者可不像鹤房那样忘性大的出奇，他指了指自己脑袋上的绷带，愤愤不平地嘲讽后者，“就算我是真的脑子出了问题，罪魁祸首也一定是您。更何况，原话同样还给你。从你入学第一天起，本报根本就没有夸过你！你这个天天制造沙雕新闻的笨蛋，就不要瞎脑补了，不客观！”

这样的话，说实话最近黏在鹤房身边的豆原已经听了无数个措辞不同但本质相同的版本了。同样，无论听过多少遍，鹤房永远都是出人意料既不发火，也不咄咄逼人地辩论。他甚至莫名其妙地眼里带着点居高临下的怜爱，那个豆原无比陌生又熟悉的校园霸王此刻回归，自信又冷酷地挥了挥魔杖。

又来了，又来了！

“一忘皆空！”

砰——

你的好友鹤房汐恩，完成了送小报记者进校医室的成就。（学院被扣分日常已完成？/？）

如果当说服不了对方的时候，一力破巧永远都是最好的办法。

“昏昏倒地！”

常年自持稳重但本质还是格兰芬多的豆原比了个口型，背在身后的魔杖也闪烁了一下，无声地补了一刀。

“汐恩哥，你什么时候才能成熟一点啊？！”

豆原叹了口气，语气像是在端着级长的架子问责。但是实际上，他不仅没有放开鹤房，还挥了挥手招呼正在远处愉快吃瓜的干部，熟门熟路地帮对方清理痕迹。而且，话一出口，豆原其实就后悔了。他眯着眼睛看着难得安静下来的鹤房，有点不敢继续对视，目光下滑，却还是能看见紧抿的嘴角。怒火势必是在对方起伏不定的胸膛内酝酿，但豆原喜欢的就是永远长不大，永远不加掩饰，永远坦诚的鹤房。

“你居然嫌我麻烦？！”

在瓶子里激荡了很久的澄澈如水的酒精，只消一个小火星就能引发一波更胜一波的怒火。鹤房确实很容易被看穿，也从来不屑于掩饰，但这并不意味着他就有着水一样的好脾气。

“我当然知道他根本就没有夸过我！鹤房汐恩只有刚入学时才是最欢迎的，这点自知之明我还是有的！”

“那你为什么还要消除他的记忆？！”

“真是的，你这家伙入学简直生来就是克我的！果然，我最讨厌的还是你！”鹤房一把拽住豆原金红色的领带往下一拉，迫使对方对上他眼里燃着不顾一切保护欲的火焰，看的豆原惊讶地心里一颤，“但是为什么，为什么，为什么？”

“你告诉我为什么我还是忍不住想要保护你？！”

酒精注定要么安静地挥发，要么就惊天动地地焚尽一切。

“但是校规就是一切，”豆原简直就像油盐不进的石头一样，此刻沉着比平日里更低的声音回复鹤房，“而且我也不需要你在最重要的五年级时期为我触犯校规。”

“我们英勇无畏，我们奋不顾身，我们是格兰芬多。”

鹤房一把抽掉了豆原的领带，深深地看了他一眼，这次再也不是半推半就地尝试性挣扎，而是认真大力地甩开豆原还在粘着他的手。

“坚守死理，不肯为朋友奋不顾身的人配不上这抹金红。”

鹤房狠狠地把还残留着豆原体温的金红领带团成团，连着级长徽章一起带了下来，气呼呼地塞进口袋里，不欢而散地扭头甩着袍子走了。

“级长，你为什么一点都不解释呢？”

“因为根本就没有什么需要解释的。”湿冷的地下室从天花板的缝隙里渗进来刺骨的寒风，豆原伸手扣上了衬衫最上方的扣子，即使套着最柔软的高级羊毛衫也透着冷气，丝毫看不出来自从官宣之后酷爱黏在鹤房身边时的柔软，“最后让那家伙昏迷本来就是我做的，格兰芬多自然也不需要因他被扣分。”

“级长！你知道我说的不是这个！”

作为以前一直和豆原鹤房住同一间寝室的人，他可以算是一路看着他们俩一路明面互殴暗地里却不许任何人说对方坏话过来的，急的恨不得立马按头让他们立刻在一起。

“一年级入学的时候，鹤房一入校就瞄准了魁地奇校队的位置，也确实赢了一堆学长。但要不是你私下里挨个请他们吃饭打招呼，他一个莽莽撞撞的新生怎么不因此经受校园暴力？！”

“入学几个月之后女生们逐渐对他幻灭之后，要不是你包场了一半蜂蜜公爵的巧克力拜托她们送。鹤房怕是要被那帮看他不顺眼很久的男生嘲笑很久了。”

“还有每次鹤房惹事被罚深夜写检查却总是半途睡着。要不是你悄悄地模仿他的字迹帮他写，他早都要被开除了！”

“为什么，你这些都不跟他说呢？！”

“嘘——”豆原捡起记者已经快要起草完毕的新闻稿，小心翼翼地物归原主，“有些事情做了也没必要大声嚷嚷地人尽皆知。他是这么想，我也是这么想的。”

“不要急，”他站起身来拍了拍记者鼓鼓的口袋之后，逆着光勾了勾唇角，“我们之间或心知肚明或一无所知的小游戏才刚刚开始。”

“可恶的豆原！可恶的规矩守护者！”鹤房完全无视头上飘来飘去的顽皮鬼，恶狠狠地一屁股在食堂随便找了个位置坐下来，端起一杯南瓜汁就咕嘟咕嘟地往嘴里倒，“哼，我才不会留着这脏兮兮的破领带呢。等着瞧，我一会儿就给他扔回去。”

他喝着喝着，突然感觉周围的动静有点不对。叽叽喳喳的窃窃私语都消失了，只剩下安静地哗啦哗啦翻纸声。这在拉文克劳长桌那边或许是常态，但是在格兰芬多这边崇尚肌肉的地方，简直无异于世界末日。

“你们干嘛这么看我？！”鹤房抽了张纸巾呼噜了下自己的嘴角，飞快地瞥了下汤碗确定自己还是一如既往的帅气逼人后，便自信满满地回瞪过去，“难道是被魔药学教授折磨傻了？哼哼，我今天可是帮豆原得了课堂作业A哦。”

可是豆原学长平时魔药课课堂练习都是O啊！

啊，果然今天的鹤房学长还是一如既往安定地对自己有错误认知呢。报纸上一定是假的，地球一定还在好好地运转着！

安心了，安心了。

有个小学妹躲在报纸后面和其他人一样长舒一口气，结果却很格兰芬多地用力过猛之下吹大了。她呆呆地看着报纸就这样飘飘荡荡地从她手中滑落，自由地奔向了绝不该去的地狱。

“嗯？”

鹤房被不请自来的报纸糊了一脸，阻碍他继续大口咬下土豆沙拉了，只好伸手一把扯下来，本意只想顺便稍稍一瞥。

“最速报道！格莱芬多校霸与级长大打出手疑似情变，原因竟是——！”

“惊爆眼球，豆原一成衣衫不整，疑似被鹤房汐恩霸王硬上弓！”

“独家回忆，小编带你一起重温那不得不说的激情四年！”

唰啦——

鹤房捏着薄薄的报纸猛地站起来，环顾四周，发现几乎所有人都在好奇地看着他。

该死的，这校园小报不是说好了从不报道真新闻的么？！怎么这次就破例了！倒闭吧，辣鸡报社！

“咳，你们不要信这些啊。”鹤房清了清嗓子，板着脸却还是忍不住红着耳根强撑着辟谣，“我们什么都没有发生！”

同学们配合地点了点头，但下一秒却瞪大了眼睛，神情恍恍惚惚。

“过去没有，现在没有，将来也不会有！”

鹤房还沉浸在羞耻之中，为了增强说服力，把一直为了装逼而插在兜里的另一只手也激动地抽出来挥舞着。

啪嗒——

比听到落地清脆的金属声更早，鹤房就感觉到手侧被细细地划了一道。当他漫长的反射弧终于转过来后意识到疼痛时，低头却出乎意料地先看见了熟悉的修剪地圆润的指甲，中间反射着刺目的冷光。

“啊，原来我的徽章在你这里啊。”豆原软乎乎地笑了笑，像乖巧的小奶狗一样挠了挠头，丝毫也不避讳更不压低声量地对鹤房说，“刚才我可在地下室那里可还找了很久。”

鹤房想要装傻扭头就跑，但这次却被豆原伸手一把拽住了领带。

“别跑啊，还有我的领带也还回来。”

完——蛋——了——

鹤房的面部神经突然就紊乱了，在一顿崩溃地变换之后，最后停在了面无表情。整个过程，只有豆原在饶有兴味地端详，而其他学生像是见证历史一样完全吓呆了。

巴掌大的脸总是能够突破人类想象地瞬间展现出丰富表情。其不可思议的程度，就像人们怕是永远也搞不到鹤房的脑回路到底是弯弯曲曲成一团难解的乱麻，还是太过笔直甚至缺乏必须的大量神经元而直通肠胃，只为美食而活。

豆原笑眯眯地思及此之后，用自己的勺子舀了一大勺土豆泥，塞进了鹤房的嘴里。

“别想那么多了，吃你的吧。”

入学晚宴鹤房说过的话，兜兜转转又被用回了自己身上。

不过鹤房之所以这次这么老老实实地安分下来，当然不是因为一勺土豆泥的功效。

嗯，起码必须得一盆才行！

不对，不对，不对！我到底在想些什么乱七八糟的东西？！要专心啊，鹤房汐恩！

鹤房跨坐在经过最后一次检查过后的最新扫把上，使劲甩头想要把不相干的杂念全部清除掉。作为本学期魁地奇的开场首场，他已经谈不上激动还是紧张地一手都是汗了，使劲在手里蹂躏着滑石粉袋。他目光虚虚地盯着在他前面候场的豆原，眼睛又不由自主地看着发旋旋转发昏。

最近球队里的气氛其实有点不对，无论是他媚娃会带来灾厄的传闻，还是豆原不明原因地训练越发划水，这些都在逐渐撕裂着这个7人团队。把手处已经被日经越累的摩擦而变得光滑的击球棍此刻就夹在鹤房的腋下，而他本人此刻却没有半点心思去跟自己的老搭档赛前叙叙旧。他的心神都被越跳越快的眼皮吸引走了，甚至直到愚蠢地用沾着粉的手去揉才意识到自己的状态也不对了。

呼——

没问题，今天一定没问题的。

鹤房从来都不是擅长处理复杂人际关系的类型，但却是全神贯注完成自己任务的好手。幸亏魁地奇和麻瓜世界的足球一样，都是和平年代的战争。

那么，只要我彻底燃起来就足够点爆一切了吧！

厚重的帷幕终于拉开了，却不是预想中的灿烂阳光照射进来。

鹤房刚刚心里刚刚升起的火花，一出去就被瓢泼的大雨当头浇灭。

大雨像断了线的珠子一样从护目镜上急速滚落，模糊了身上防护装置表层皮革磨损后的道道白痕。鹤房单手死死地握住扫帚木杆，在空中一个加速翻转，惊险地将将错过游走球。但他并没有松口气，反而以近乎悬挂在扫帚杆的姿势，奋力绷紧肌肉到护肘皮革都发出嘎吱作响的绷断预告之后，瞅准时机弹射挥出，稳稳地击中高速旋转的球的中心，毫无偏移地打中了对方追求手马上就要碰到鬼飞球的手。

NICE！

队友从下方配合地蹿出，干拔腰部，猛地向上加速，一把抢过无主的鬼飞球，拖着湿透的扫帚尖划着长长的水迹向远处对方球框飞去。不过对方学院的击球手也不是吃素的，挥着杆就打算依葫芦画瓢地回敬回去。

砰——

对方刚得意洋洋地放下击棍，就被从死角处突然冒出的游走球迎着脸击飞出去，才后知后觉地意识到骨头断裂的清脆声来的有些过早，又有些过于震耳。疼痛逐渐密密麻麻地从肋骨处往上传，等他意识过来已经松开了扫帚，耳边尽是下坠的破空声。而迷糊的视线中看到最后的画面，就是鹤房挑衅着冲自己的队友勾了勾小手指。

“来啊，”鹤房大口大口地喘着气，任由雨水顺势滑进去也无所谓，反正都和从嘴角渗出的鲜血混合在一起都是令人又厌恶又兴奋的咸腥味道，“游走球有两颗，你们可以猜猜组合击打之后，下一颗它到底从哪里出现？”

“左边，右边？”

他攀着扫帚飞速前进的步调突然骤停，然后冲着警惕起来的对方球员笑着吐了个舌头，一个闪身侧倒——

嗡嗡嗡——

旋转着的游走球咆哮着从正面直冲了过来，正中对方成员脆弱的脸部。

“笨——蛋——！”鹤房弹起身体，往后一蹬笑地肆意又嚣张，“我们队的击球手也有两人啊！”

悬空在最高处的找球手豆原看着鹤房已经玩嗨，笑着摇摇头然后抹了一下特质的护目镜，和对方找球手擦肩而过之后，继续全神贯注地搜寻着最调皮的金色飞贼。

但是就在他极速前行，鹤房鲜红的身影已经马上要滑过他的眼尾时，余光里却出乎意料地被一片更红的血色完全侵染。

“裁判，他们犯规！”

全凭着多次反复背诵规则才形成的本能，豆原才会嘴里第一时间冲裁判大喊。但他的身体可并不吃这一套，直接狠狠地一把揪起恶意肘击鹤房的几名对方成员一拳一拳挥了上去。

而此时好巧不巧就在裁判要飞过来的下一秒，对方找球手高高地伸出了手，那个金色的小精灵正扑闪着翅膀卡在他的指尖。

“我抓到金色飞贼了。比赛结束，裁判！”

雨下的更大了。


	7. Chapter 7

“够了，够了，我说够了你听不到么！”一头一脸草屑的鹤房脑袋里还是一片嗡鸣，但是强撑地站了起来，一把挥开旁边扶着他的其他队友们，踉踉跄跄地翻上扫帚摇摇晃晃地飞了上去，从侧面一把抓住了豆原沾满鲜血的拳头，“你疯了么？再打下去就要出人命了。”

“那又怎么样？！”

豆原扭头看着鹤房，面上的神情既不是对方所预料的暴怒也不是理所当然醒悟后的愧疚，而是平静地和往日没有任何区别。但马上，他的冰冷就融化了，嘴角勾起圆润温暖的弧度冲着鹤房笑。

“放心吧，我保证他们绝对能够享受圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的独立单间。”

豆原侧了侧身子，灿烂的阳光滑去同时带走眼里金红的倒影，沉重浓稠的阴影逐渐爬上又拉直了唇角。又是这样，在周围一片喧闹和混乱之中，只有他还保持着表面的平静，一如一周前开学晚宴时。

可是豆原现在真的是正常的状态么？

如果是一周前的晚上，鹤房会毫不犹豫地点头。但是现在，他突然感觉到了像是来自密林深处的寒冷。即使现在鹤房的脑震荡还没有结束，但在一片扭曲的现实之中，他还是觉得其他人都还带着清晰而正常的暖意，只有豆原身上压抑着过于平静以至于反而突兀地不正藏的黑暗。

鹤房忍不住伸手去摸豆原的脸颊，在一片恍惚之中凭着本能想要迫切地确认从对方身上看到的冰冷到底是不是真实的。但是他实在是伤势太重了，直到使劲向前伸手的时候，鹤房才发现自己的手腕已经骨折断裂。每往前一寸就能感受到撕心裂肺的痛，他死死地咬紧牙关，面白如纸，最后在光快要从眼睛里消失的时候终于触摸到一手温暖。

“太好了，果然豆原还是正常的。”

在晕过去的最后，鹤房心里松了一口气，嘴角带着弧度放心地倒到了豆原宽阔的肩上。

嘀嘀嗒嗒——

鲜红的血液从鹤房的握不住的指缝间滑落。在浓郁的阴影之下，豆原脸上溅起的血液跟着光线一起由红转黑，凝结之后又斑斑驳驳地掉落，和他已经冒出的尖利犬齿一起勾勒出暴虐狰狞的阴影。

不断涌动的血液自然是温暖的，无论是藏在皮肤下面，还是喷涌在表面。不论是来自自己，还是源自他人。

豆原哼着歌把失去意识的鹤房扛在了肩膀上，甚至还分心去思考鹤房最近好像又胖了点，骑着扫把飘飘荡荡地从低空降落。他甚至还有心情在跨过被他打到摔落的那些犯规队员的身体时撩了下黑色的袍角，避免自己沾到肮脏到让他连食欲都提不起来的人类血迹。

“哦，对了。”走到一半的豆原突然转身，对着现场已经完全吓呆了的同学们笑了笑，“他们只是普通的跌打损伤而已，我真诚建议随便送到普通的麻瓜医院治治就行，钱款直接从我的账上划。为了大家都好，暂时我们就不要在魔法世界再遇了。”

话毕，淋满鲜血的扫帚拖着一路深色的血迹和远去的拉长影子融为一体，却并没有带走浓郁到久久都消散不去的铁锈味。

“这次心理问卷的结果还是没有问题。”

“嗯，我知道了教授。谢谢您。”

“你——”

唰啦——

听到身后布帘子被掀开，守了一夜的豆原猛地站起来，转身就一路小跑冲了过去。他上下打量着眼皮还青紫着没有消肿的鹤房，笑地一脸毫无阴霾就递过去手，

“起来吧，你都睡了一天一夜了。”

啪——

鹤房把手反握回去，借力就从软乎乎又泛着蜂蜜气息的病床爬了起来。暖乎乎又柔软的触感让他心下大安，眼睛亮闪闪地左瞧瞧右望望之后，最后有些疑惑看着豆原，

“怎么就你在这里？其他人呢？这帮家伙居然敢不来看看我，看来是最近皮又痒痒了嗷。”

“来，你先把这杯药喝了。”豆原笑了一下，从护士手里端过来一看就苦的不行的汤药递了过去，没有先回答问题，反而像是劝闹脾气的小盆友一样诱骗着鹤房吃，“喝了我才告诉你。”

“干什么啊，我又不是刚入学的小朋友了，哪有这么怕吃药了。”鹤房本来还在皱着鼻子悄悄往后缩，这一被激，立马豪气万千地一把抢过杯子。他捏着鼻子一拧眉，咣当一下抱着视死如归的气势硬灌进嘴里之后，松了口气。“怎么样，我现在长进了不少吧。”

“那可未必，瞧瞧这里还漏了几滴。”

刚才白瓷茶杯和小银勺丁玲桄榔地碰撞，苦涩的药水因为鹤房粗暴的动作甚至泼出来了一点。豆原指了指在对方白皙的小胖手上分外明显的几滴褐色药渍，笑吟吟地看着鹤房垮着脸心不甘情不愿地飞速地低下头舔了舔。

“这样总可以了吧。你最近可真是越发龟毛了。”

“那其实倒也不一定，主要还是看心情。”豆原伸出手揩了下鹤房同样残留在嘴角的药渍，这回却反手送进了自己嘴里，“校医务室现在配的药剂可真是越来越苦了，看来是真的很烦你们这些三天两头就要闹事住进来的刺头了。唔，有几味超苦的其实完全不需要加进来。”

“行了啊，好不容易有正当理由睡过了昨天的魔药课，我现在可一点都不想听你这个学霸秀那些鬼画符的知识。”鹤房撇撇嘴，从旁边床头柜上的果篮捻起一颗草莓塞进嘴里，模模糊糊地继续说，“说回正题，他们这次为什么不来看我啊？”

“哦，关于这件事。我这里有一个好消息，也有一个坏消息。你想先听哪个？”

“虽然我觉得早听晚听都一样，不过非要选那还是从坏消息开始吧。”鹤房骨头刚好就又开始嘎嘣嘎嘣地捏着指骨，摆开十足的气势准备迎接暴风骤雨，“来吧，让我来听听有什么不好的。”

“犯规的球员已经被逐出场外了，但是比赛我们还是输了，因为150分的金色飞贼被对方抓住了。”豆原耸了耸肩，对因为自己的失误造成败局坦然承认了，“但这些都没什么，毕竟以前也不是没输过。不过这次，球队里有部分成员认为你的媚娃血统确确实实带来了厄运，队长因此决定暂时停了你的训练。至于要不要强迫你退队，他倒是还在考虑中。”

“该死的，他们怎么能这样！”明明是个魔法师但是莫名其妙就是铁了心的唯物主义者鹤房同学简直难以相信，就凭着这么草率的理由就停了他的训练，“他们难道脑袋里真的就只有肌肉么？”

“呵，主要是犯规的那几个球员为了脱罪，一口咬死当时是被你身上的媚娃血统蛊惑了。”豆原从兜里掏出来一瓶眼熟的粉色药水，看着鹤房气呼呼却又动作熟练地一饮而尽，看了看周围无人，才俯身贴近了对方的耳朵低语，“停了你的训练也算是暂时保护你。我刚才说的那些不过都是些场面话，格兰芬多的学生怎么可能就因为这点事就抛弃自己的同伴。”

“切，”鹤房挥了挥魔杖把玻璃瓶子变形成了一块巧克力，泄愤式地一口咬下去，“其他学院这回倒是瞅准机会打压我们了。算了，就当是便宜他们好了。那好消息又是什么？”

“这次被停训的不止你一个人，我也来陪你来了。”豆原从床边滑下来，站起身一把拉上窗帘，在隔绝了外面人的窥视后却也无法避免的把阴冷黑暗带了回来，扭头微微笑着冲鹤房说，“明明这次的心理测试结果还是没有问题，他们却非说我狼人天性的暴力倾向越来越重了。”

“哈？那不行，我被停赛了虽然很烦躁，不过忍忍也就算了。”鹤房一把掀开被子就要往床下跳，松松垮垮地戴着睡帽就想往外冲，“但是你这家伙完全就是被我牵连了吧！临时换找球手，教练脑子里面塞得都是屎么？！”

“冷静一下，更何况你现在冲过去也没用。”豆原非常确信如果时间倒流，他还是会做出一模一样的举动。随着月圆之日越来越近，被鹤房媚娃誓约和最近快速生长的激素紊乱的影响之下，他其实对自己时常走在钢丝边缘的状态心里也有点数，“月圆之夜如果能平安度过去，我们就会有压倒性的论据了。”

“可是现在连对症的狼毒药剂都没有，”鹤房气地把睡帽从头上揪下来，狠狠地转身甩到了地上，“你想要安静地扛过去简直就是天方夜谭。唉，说来说去，这又是和我有关系。”

“不要担心，我们其实还是有翻盘的点。”豆原慢条斯理地弯下身子捡起睡帽，轻轻地拍了拍表面的灰，然后仔细又套回了鹤房桀骜不驯炸着毛的脑袋。他心里明明清楚这不只是鹤房造成的，失控其实也是他本人魔力最近飞速膨胀带来的。但在黑暗之中，对着充斥着信赖又从头到脚都闪着光的半媚娃，他本能地就下意识掩藏起心里不能提的阴影，“媚娃誓约是一把双刃剑，我们完全可以利用它倒是后唤回我的神智。”

“唔，好像确实可行，那就先这样试试吧。反正失败了不亏，成了血赚。”鹤房托着下巴摩挲了一下后，忍不住抬起头，把刚才就盘旋在心里的疑惑问了出来，“不过你被停赛，这哪里能算的上好消息啊？简直再坏不过了。”

“诶，我以为你可是一直瞄准着我的找球手位置的。怎么，这对你不算是好消息么？”

“放屁，就算我要夺取也是在训练场上堂堂正正的挑战，你这是瞧不起谁呢？好好说话！”

“哈哈哈哈哈，不要再挠我了，汐恩哥。”刚才还保持着深沉的豆原在鹤房的挠痒痒攻击下又软呼呼了下去，歪倒在床上使劲蹬腿挣扎时带起了原本严严实实密闭的窗帘，飘飘荡荡之中一缕阳光渗入，“哎呀，挑战也是机遇嘛。你要是能控制住我，我又能对你造成威胁，那我们岂不是可以双双恢复训练？”

突然乱入的璨金阳光晃得鹤房有些刺眼，然而就在他刚刚眯了一下眼睛的时候，豆原立马瞅准时机翻身把他压了下去。在努力地抵抗密集的攻击之中，鹤房笑地眼泪都要彪出来了，夹着胳膊团起身子忙的不亦乐乎，之前的什么烦恼被阳光一晒，也就快乐地随之蒸发了。

真好啊，汐恩哥永远都这么无忧无虑，哪怕已经被我精心准备好的笼子快要罩住了，也还能这么快乐地发着光。

挑战就是机遇？

嗤——

好运只会降临在有准备的人身上，无论是再次彻底把名字捆绑在一起，还是永远不会放任汐恩哥在自己看不见的地方被伤害而刻意一同被驱逐。

月圆之日，失控的狼人，激活血统的媚娃。

一切都有可能——

豆原从支起身子，翻身下床，慢悠悠地给笑到咳嗽的鹤房倒了一杯水。水面波澜频生，晃晃悠悠地映照出他的脸。是泛起涟漪的水面扭曲了豆原的脸，还是勾起微妙弧度的唇角在水面映出了扭曲？

答案没有人知道。

但无论如何，最后一定会在鹤房那里终结。

豆原笑吟吟地看着鹤房探出朝气蓬勃的脸，覆盖了过去的一切，然后仰头一口喝下了杯中所有的水。

“哈哈，这下子肯定足够结实了。”鹤房拍了怕手，看着眼前被他重重困住的豆原，笑地一脸捉弄，“这可是有弹性的魔法绳子，就算变身你也肯定挣脱不了。”

“不要告诉我你是从笑话商店买的。”豆原看了看身上这经常出现在违禁物品保管室里的东西，叹了口气，“他们家的东西好玩是好玩，但是也就只能用来恶作剧罢了。”

“这我当然知道了，你以为我用它去禁林抓神奇生物失败了多少次？！不是我吹，我一定是失败经验最丰富的人！”从小就被妈妈洗脑‘失败是成功之母’的鹤房，用大拇指顶着鼻子特别骄傲地说，“不过就是用来辅助而已，给我点反应过来的机会。”

“所以这也是我现在必须喝下去这杯半成品狼毒药剂的原因？”豆原看着比以往颜色更深味道更苦的汤药，瞪着眼睛冲已经忍不住开始偷笑的鹤房嚷，“不要让我抓住你又在借机捉弄我！”

“没有没有没有，我哪里敢捉弄级长大人？！”

鹤房汐恩一边嘴上说着最怂的话，手上却迫不及待地做最莽的事。他眼疾手快地冲上去捏住豆原鼻子，趁着对方条件反射地张嘴时，猛地就给他灌了下去——

！

豆原咂了咂嘴，强忍着面部抽搐也要拼命稳住已经开始乱飘的视线。

歹毒，实属过于歹毒。

“怎么样？”

看着豆原沉默了良久，鹤房反倒有些按耐不住地先开口发问了。

“唔，新添加的几味没什么用的药材可真的是太苦了，一定是你小子怂恿校医务室搞得吧？！金加隆用到哪里不好，非要拿来使坏。”豆原几乎是咬牙切齿一个字一个字地从嘴里蹦出来，他坐在木头椅子上忍不住蹭了蹭坐垫，冲鹤房挑了挑眉，“至于效果如何，你要不要解开后腰的绳子自己过来看看？”

清冷的月光悄无声息地泄入了鹤房澄澈的眼珠了，古老的誓约发挥着双向的作用。他就像是被蛊惑到了一样，心脏越跳越快地向豆原指定的地方伸出手——

越来越近——

豆原眼睛一眨不眨地地盯着，喉头滚动了一下，从身体内部传来的饥渴感让他忍不住顶了顶自己的上颚。

撕拉——

柔软的舌头被犬齿划破，粗硬的尾巴炸起毛发冲出后腰。

断裂的绳子飘落在地。


	8. Chapter 8

尖叫屋已经很久没有这么热闹了。

老旧腐朽的木地板不堪受负嘎吱作响，周围溅起纷纷扬扬的灰尘，打着旋向上攀附住干净的白衬衫、但这些阴暗却并不打算就此停歇，顺着主人挽起的袖口一同再次起飞，细细密密地在上方鹤房脖颈阴影处覆盖交融。

“不许乱动，豆原一成！”

在绳子断裂的第一时间，鹤房立马一脚踢开了椅子，翻身跨坐着死死压住豆原。他手上青筋暴起，低头死死卡住这只刚开始变身狼人的脖颈后，却也因此露出了自己脆弱的咽喉。在感受到豆原冰凉的手抚过来时，他心里一个激灵，疯狂地摇着头就要甩开。

“你放心，我还理智尚存。”

贴上来的手停下了，无法忽视的冰冷触感显示着来着狼人本能的占有欲，但又同时带着豆原平日里特有的内敛，也就没有用力地轻轻贴着而已。鹤房挑了挑眉，一时间不知道该不该信，深陷在黑暗中的脸让他一时看不清真相。

“说起来变身还挺新奇的，你想摸摸耳朵么？”

潜藏在黑暗中的狼人再次发起温柔却含着毒药的蛊惑。他微微昂起脖子，在感受到鹤房明显有些动摇的情况下，更进一步抖着耳朵上的绒毛去主动蹭对方的胳膊。

温暖，柔软，脆弱。新生的内侧浅色绒毛在空中微微颤抖着。

不仅如此，略显粗糙却更加蓬松厚实的触感同时卷上了他的小腿，贴心地帮他挡住从尖叫屋里四面八方缝隙里吹来的风。尾巴大胆地缠缠绕绕越爬越高，却又在即将抵达敏感的大腿内侧时绅士地停下，一甩一甩好似撒娇般轻轻地拍打。

鹤房动摇了，丝丝缕缕的月光在他澄澈的瞳孔里泛起涟漪。

！

天翻地覆，视野里地板的灰尘取代天花板的蛛网。月光激荡破碎，重构了豆鹤二人混乱交织的影子，也打破了鹤房眼睛里的信心。

“你喝过大人版本的黄油啤酒么？”豆原躬下身子，沾着灰尘的手一点一点地顺着鹤房疯狂抖动的喉结向下，染深了凹陷者的锁骨的颜色，也吞噬掉了一颗有一颗的纽扣，“不，你没喝过，但我很喜欢。”

“那又怎么样？”

“有机会我请你喝一杯。就去最熟悉的店坐在角落里，悄悄喝一杯违禁的酒。”

这样啊，你就会知道——

真正喝醉的人嘴里向来可都会喊着自己没有醉。

“等等，你不许岔开话题！”这才稍稍失利，鹤房才不会就这么简单地束手就擒，直接一个头槌就出其不意地攻了过去，“起开，我管你现在疯没疯，反正不管怎么样你都给我彻底安静下来！”

咔嘣咔嘣——

骨骼碎裂重组又涨大，紧紧贴在鹤房腿部的绒毛转瞬就变地如钢针般粗硬扎手。蜿蜒在地板上的影子扭曲拉长，无声咆哮着爬上了角落的墙面。豆原身上原本紧紧裹住的衬衫寸寸崩裂，最后仅留下在微弱月光下闪烁的金红领带还挂着。

暴涨的体格和力量带着骇人的煞气，但只要黑暗还没有完全吞噬掉月光，鹤房眼里想要拯救豆原的希望和信念就永不会破灭。他伸出手来一把拽住领带，猛地往下一拉，一记上勾拳随之而来，凶狠地咬上了狼人还未变形的下颚。

一拳接一拳，狂风暴雨似的落下。鹤房握住领带的手充血发红，压出深深的领带边缘血印，和上方豆原脖颈上爆开的血痕简直交响呼应。豆原昂不起脖颈摆脱，只能顺势垂头，低沉地嘶吼着，用自己尖利的犬齿报复性地回咬着。冷冷的雨水合着月光一起从废弃尖叫屋没了玻璃的窗子洒了进来，在闪电亮起的时刻分明地映照出这两只困境中的落水小狗。

唔——

混乱之中到底是谁先因为眩晕没对准而咬上了对方嘴唇已不可查，凶狠互殴的战场却立刻顺着高温的口腔开始四处点燃。一豆泛着铁锈气息的火苗可以走多远？野蛮的犬齿助它诞生，尖锐的狼爪划破粉嫩的凸起中途添柴，顺着原始的肉体搏斗留下的道道血痕四处开花，最后一切都收束于最下方的一点，放肆地烧红一切。

星星之火可以燎原！

豆原带着他火热的唇下移，同为魔法生物的血肉唤起了他骨子里的野性。理智告诉他，吻痕重重地烙印在鹤房的脖颈将会是异常危险的事情，但又只有这里才是唯一不会被保守的巫师袍覆盖住的地方。

一次又一次的官宣，同进同出的生活。

这都越来越无法满足失控之下激素紊乱的初恋选手豆原，占有欲一天又一天的在他压抑内敛的心底翻滚，而时常暴走的魔力就是最好的体现。他自己心里一直都很清楚，却还是选择连续每年掰断魔杖，默默地等待最好的时机。鹤房四年来一次又一次的挑衅，根本无法动摇狼人在入学第一日就已打好的目标。媚娃誓约只是一剂过猛的催化剂，让他终于可以合理地宣泄出来。啧啧作响的吮吸声在一条条发热微鼓的血痕处落下，顺着炽烈的红摩擦舔舐，在最为光滑细腻的宣纸表面晕开颜料，给孤孤单单的花蕊抹开最肆意舒展的花瓣。

但爱绝不只是占有这么简单，而豆原也绝不应只有魔法生物的野性。

太过年轻的孩子因此翻车，或许在当下，也或许在未来。

鹤房还是没有放弃挣扎。变身后与狼人的体格差让他无法推开，也让一直努力握住的领带绷断。鹤房死死地咬着唇不远给这已然全面爆发的火势再添暧昧的东风，媚娃血统随着誓约者的亢奋而一同激动起来。同样在本难的控制之下，即使是努力咬紧了牙关，他还是忍不住抬起身子把自己配合地往豆原嘴里送。

“来，自己张开腿。”

其实服帖高昂的西装裤早已被豆原的爪子划破，现在说这句话不过也就只是个增加情趣的宣言而已。冰冷的触感往后深，缓缓卡进去第一个指节，从未有过的外部侵入惊地鹤房浑身一颤。冷风冲击着高热的内部，一波又一波更加用力更加深入的扣挖随着穴道一路直击鹤房迷失的心灵。腥膻又混着血迹的粘稠液体滴滴答答地顺着翻出的粉色蚌肉被带出，摇摇欲坠的理智失去了对手便开始回归。

“该死的，我到底在干什么？！”原本已经快要枯竭的力量再次在鹤房心里不甘的点燃。无论如何，他现在一点都不想豆原被这个该死的媚娃血统控制，“现在该怎么办，怎么办？”

思考向来都不是鹤房擅长的，就像至今他都没有看透豆原到底是因为什么这么轻易被他蛊惑。即使豆原的心音就贴在他的身上，强有力地带着他自己的心一起跳动，鹤房也总觉得对方心里有那么一块地方永远是内敛潜藏着，永远在顾虑着什么不愿透露。

“不过没关系。”鹤房侧了侧身，尽力用余光去在黑暗中看被扔到一旁的外袍，直到一点金属的反光映入眼帘才松了口气，回过头来专注现在还在拉锯的战斗，“很快，我就可以知道他到底在想什么了。”

？

豆原歪了歪头，看着本来已经快要失去挣扎的鹤房莫名其妙地又恢复了力气。不能一口气得逞让他心里更加烦躁，但又下意识地忍不住更加沉迷于征服对方。他随即放开压制住鹤房双腿的尾巴，撩起一片灰尘之后，如他所愿地把断裂后变短的绳子卷了过来。

粗糙的麻绳绕过脆弱且不断滚动的喉结，缠过已经被玩肿的前胸，微微用力就把它们挤地更加集中，却又在边缘柔软地悄悄外溢。一路往下的麻绳与向两侧如蛛网般延伸的红痕并肩飞舞，留下如出一辙的压痕之后再重新绕道后方，一个收紧就吊起了不听话的双腿。

刚刚被开发到泛出的蚌肉在一波波澎湃海浪的推涌之下，迎头就撞上了禁忌的岸边安全线。粗糙的麻绳马上就吸饱了水，更加用力地吸附住细嫩的皮肉。终于热起来的手指在水面若隐若现，海浪翻卷一波过来便像小螃蟹一样顺势冲出，之后再逆着浪头艰难地伸出钳子，死死地咬住内里湿润的海床，一点点往更深更下的地方钻去。

“你清醒一点！！”

鹤房这下真的是慌了，他手足无措地直接一把抓住了最近的东西——豆原毛绒绒的大尾巴。他用力地揪着毛，连手心被扎出红印也不在乎，连拔几根毛下来，硬是想要痛醒对方。可这注定是无用功，床上的男人永远是最好说话的。豆原动了动自己的尾骨，不仅没有生气，反而把自己毛茸茸的尾巴又往鹤房的手里递了递。

该死的，说好了只有猫才是和自己的尾巴是两种生物呢！

在豆原俯下身去舔那咸腥的海水之时，鹤房终于忍不住地从嗓子里挤出微弱但透露着喜悦的呻吟。他眼角红的不能更红了，生理泪水跟决堤似的往外渗，却又在下一秒被仿佛长了眼睛的尾巴糊了一脸，卷走了鹤房所有的味道。

“到底该怎么做？！到底该怎么做！”鹤房失神地垂下了眼睛，看着自己激活血脉之后下面同样闪闪发亮的毛发被豆原不小心揪掉几根，在空中飘飘荡荡，在彻底投降的瞬间终于想到了办法，“虽然一直很嫌弃，但媚娃血统说白了也是我自身不能割舍的部分。既然事情已经这样了，不能逃避啊，鹤房汐恩！要利用好老天给我的东西！”

在豆原马上就要暴力进入，并且达成永久誓约的最后关头，鹤房终于过了自己最后的心理一关，第一次正视评判自己的媚娃血统。他试探性地伸出手攀上了豆原的后背，然后烧红着脸张开腿，去用皮肤最嫩的大腿内部去夹住对方已经激动地不能更激动的东西。

鹤房原本以为自己会做的很僵硬，但媚娃血统总归还是给了他加成。月光从背后洒了遍他的后背，随着主人上下摩擦的动作在被血统改造后更加光滑的肌肤上跳跃着，又从发梢处传递到了豆原的手上，今晚第一次照亮了这个半变身的狼人。

“你想要和我一起么？”

鹤房再次说了一遍稍微改编过的誓约台词，这不过这次给它覆上了新的青色气息。

抓住光的爪子瞬间收紧，在划破鹤房耳朵凝结出血珠的瞬间，他也终于冲破了下面一直束缚着自己的枷锁，自由又任性地把自己的味道涂抹到对面微微靠上的这一片明亮森林。狼化的特征开始逐一消失，豆原却依旧在结束之后就一直保持着埋在鹤房颈窝的动作，像小狼一样不停地蹭着，但就是不肯抬头。

“行了啊，明明更羞耻的应该是我！”鹤房可一点力气都不留地推了一把这个毛茸茸的头，看着这家伙被自己锁骨处的灰尘黏了一脸黑，又没心没肺地嘲笑对方，“瞧瞧，你这就是自作自受。谁叫你刚才非要压住我，现在被自己抹的灰反沾回去，感觉怎么样啊？”

“嗯，其实还挺好的。”

恢复了正常的豆原柔和地笑了笑，脸颊边的婴儿肥软嘟嘟又好脾气地任由鹤房扯来扯去，下垂的狗狗眼里此刻也是一片温柔。

“可是我还挺不舒服的。”鹤房看着外面的夜色，眼珠转了转，就是不想立马无趣地打道回府，“我这次帮你解决了这么大麻烦，不行，你得那点东西来换。”

“那你想干什么，违法乱纪的不行啊。”

“切，明明你自己刚才还说请我喝黄油啤酒的。”

“大人版的黄油啤酒不行，”豆原站起身挥了挥魔杖，让一切归位，顺便还复原了破碎的木椅子，转身伸出手冲还坐在原地闷闷不乐的鹤房挥了挥，“不过无酒精的未成年人版本可以哦。”

“那还有什么意思？”鹤房一下子抬起头，但又还想继续交涉一下，所以只自以为豆原看不见地飞快抬了下眼皮，就又垂下睫毛，继续假装不开心，“没了酒精肯定不正宗也不好喝。”

“你确定真的不去喝？我推荐的那家店可是在霍格莫德村，那个只有特殊指定日子才能去的店。我记得好像某人上一次因为捣乱被关禁闭没去，已经快要半年没逛过了吧。”

“我当然去！”鹤房听到这话一下子就从地板上翻起来，连灰都不拍就打算从尖叫屋歪歪斜斜的正门往外跑，“这可是你答应私自带我去的。到时候被抓了，可不许扣分。”

砰——

豆原头疼地看重鹤房毛毛躁躁地一头撞上了门框，捂着脸笑地快停不下来，直到鹤房开始愤怒地冲着门框骂起来，才伸手拽着对方往屋子下面走。

“这边有一条密道通往霍格莫德，就在打人柳下面。这可是我们狼人间口口相传的秘密。”

“放心放心，绝对保密！”

鹤房在最前比了个拉拉链，冲豆原举了个大拇指。

“荧光闪烁！”

豆原点亮了魔杖尖，一马当先地走在前面引路。

“哼哼，我虽然不说出去，我肯定要自己来利用这个晚上跑着出去觅食！终于可以改善宵夜食谱啦！快乐”

“反正鹤房马上就要成为狼人家族的成员了，不过是提前一点说罢了。”

两人在心里各有所思，同一时间心虚地抬头冲对方甜甜地笑了。


End file.
